Ugly Hermione
by proud ravenclaw
Summary: A.U. Harry and Ron think Hermione wants to steal their company so they make her fall in love with Harry to save it but it ends up in one huge mess. Hermione leaves with Luna and falls in love with Draco. But she gets confused on who she really loves
1. Full of ideas:Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Forget that Hermione and Harry Ron and Ginny were ever friends. They were never her friends in my story. If you need more information send me a message and I will gladly answer it for you. I do not own Harry potter or the characters and don't own the idea for La fea mas bella.**_

_**FULL OF IDEAS**_

Hermione was working, as usual in her little so called of an office. (More like a closet.). Hermione wasn't one of the most beautiful assistants of her days. She had medium/short frizzy puffy brunette hair. She had weird thick silver braces on the front and bottom of her teeth. She always wore long plad skirts with a pink long sweater and on the bottom of that her usual turtlenecks.

Hermione Jane Granger was the president's assistant for the Daily Prophet. Hermione was checking out the book balances of their budget for this year. She noticed something different. She kept flipping pages. They were over the budget. They weren't over a few measly hundred dollars but by thousands. She got scared and went to the president's office to go tell him.

When she opened the door there was the president, Harry James Potter. She knew Harry would do something like this. The only reason the Daily Prophet had become this huge was because of him. She smiled at him; he had his long black hair, messy as usual. His glasses were crooked hiding his beautiful green emerald eyes. He was wearing his formal suits for work.

"Um Mr. Potter um I have some news for you well more like bad news," she said to him trying not to freak him out. He looked up to see who was there.

"What is it Granger?" He asked.

"We're over budget again but this time it's 9,997 and we have to pay it in two days," she said very quickly.

Harry looked at her as if she was telling some April Fools joke on him. He breathed in and out many times. He was starting to freak out he looked at her waiting for more.

"What? What the hell! What the fuck is we supposed to do now!" He said angrily. Hermione felt like telling him to watch his language, but this wasn't time.

"Well I have an idea," Hermione said thinking kicking in her brain mode. " I have a friend that could help us get the money back but we might have to start a new program" Hermione said thinking.

"You mean like a new company?" He said starting to calm down.

She nodded. He grabbed her arm and took her to the conference room. There was a meting before there were papers scattered left over coffee mugs on the table. Harry started looking around some papers.

"We were thinking to make a new company," he answered.

He filled some things out. He told Hermione to sign in several places until they were finished.

"You know that you are going to have to name it. And you need to go home and give this to your friend so he could sign to and well um you're off from work today. See you tomorrow," he said putting all the papers together.

She nodded and went to the secretaries. She saw the usual. They called themselves the harpies, Hermione was part of it, but hey they were her only fiends. It was Cho Chang. The Patil twins, Parvati and Padma, Susan Bones, Julie Williams, and Emily Wellin were also my friends.

Cho was the secretary for Ronald Weasley. Parvati was the secretary for Ginny Weasley. Padma was the secretary for Ernie Macmillan who no one actually ever talked to. Susan Bones was the secretary for Hannah Abbot. Lavender Brown, which the harpies really hated, was the secretary well let's just say she is a back up. Julie Williams was a new girl she was just an office cleaner. She hardly did since she was always talking to Susan. There was also a new girl called Emily Wellin who worked for Luigi Minter.

"Hermione how are you?" Cho came running to her. Then the rest of the harpies followed.

"Fine thanks;" I said walking to the elevator.

"Where are you going? Padma asked.

"Home and well you please excuse me I have some errands to run" Hermione said in a firm tone.

They were her friends but they would have kept her there for hours just talking. Hermione started walking to her house. Hermione and Neville Longbottom lived in a small house. She opened the door to find Neville eating and cleaning out the fridge as usual.

"Well aren't you very famished after cleaning out the other fridge?" Hermione said to him.

Neville turned around he was not a very handsome man. He had black hair, which he cut, in the middle putting gel on both sides. He wore a small leather jacket that hardly fit him. His jeans were ripped and a shirt that was way too old and dirty. He started wearing glasses that were huge more liked enormous that were square.

"Ione e soree," He said with his mouthful, which appeared to be a sandwich. He swallowed a mouthful of it down his throat with a glass of milk on the counter.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I was hungry," he said.

You're always hungry Neville."

"Yah you are right do you have any chips?" He asked.

"No a certain someone ate them yesterday. Neville can I ask you something. How would you like to be an owner of a big humongous company?"

Neville's eyes widened he shook his head and said yes with a mouthful of food again. He signed a bunch of papers and we went to the living room.

"So a few more touches and done," he said.

"Really Neville, you did it that quick?" She asked him

"Yes all you need to do is name it how bout the Long Bottom I could see it now my face on the newspaper.

"I think that would frightened people but how bout the Dreamer.'

He nodded and wrote that in the papers. When he stopped and thought for a while. He kept asking himself where did Hermione get these papers.

'Um how did you?" He started but Hermione finished his sentence.

"Get these. My boss gave them to me to save the Daily Prophet from being run into the ground. So I'm saving him actually for loosing his company.

He nodded and he seemed to understand. Potter would give another company to Hermione to save his own. They would give the money to Potter and there his ass is saved.

Harry was sitting in his office with a stack load of papers around him. He was working extra hard today.

"You what's up my brother from another mother!' Ron came into Harry's office startling him.

"Ron I think you have seen the teli to many times."

"So what are you doing?' Ron said moving things so he could sit on the desk.

"Well I helped someone save my ass today and you will never guess whom the Brackets."

"The Beaver is saving you what is the Prophet going to the ground," Ron said and looked at Harry he was serious.

"Well the bad news is she and this other guy has the company in hands right now."

"Mate what if she steals the company from you. Think about it she gave it to another guy he is probably a professional. And the beaver will take it away from you. Think." Ron said curiously.

Harry agreed with him. He noticed that he was right. She magically knew what to do. She was probably planning it along time ago. But what was he going to do.

"Hi Mr. Potter,' Hermione came in and gave him the papers.

Their hands touched and Hermione blushed madly a bright cherry red. She left the room and headed to her office. I got it.

_**Authors note: tell me what you think writing sort of humor is very hard so I will appreciate your ideas and feedback.**_


	2. First Impressions:Chapter 2

**Authors note: Every chapter is like an episode from the soap opera. And thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated. **

First Impressions

Ron was on his computer, watching well you know, something, something. When Harry came running dashing threw the door. Making Ron get startled and shut off his computer.

"I got it Ron, to save my company; I make her fall in love with me."

"You must be delusional, how do you she even likes you? And plus we are talking about the beaver here," Ron said disgusted by the idea.

"She does like me and I can prove it watch come with me,' Harry said taking him to her office."

Her office what right next to Harry's so it was easy access. Harry opened the door a bit to see Hermione. She was staring blankly into the ceiling. With some sort of notebook clutched to her hand.

"Harry is so divine, but he will never notice me. I'm ugly no guy would ever want to go out with me. Plus he is with pretty Ginny Weasley. She is so lucky to have him," Hermione said still daydreaming.

Ron and Harry looked at each other disgusted by the way they were hearing this. They looked like they were going to vomit. Both of them stepped out of the office and went back into Ron's office. Ron looked as if he were about to puke right on the desk.

"That is so gross I can't believe it. So now how are you going to ask her out with out loosing my sister? And if she finds out she is going to kill you. I swear she would do that."

Harry sat down on a nearby chair. He was thinking he ran his fingers through his hair. He always did that when he was thinking, or under pressure. Until he finally spoke.

"What if I take her out tonight to go eat or something after work?" Harry said thinking.

Ron stood there. Thinking if he should let his best friend do something as drastic as this. Man going out with something as ugly as that that is painful.

"Well I am the ladies man, well that could work I guess."

The best mates stood in the office planning out what to do. They kept making jokes if she tried to come on him to blow her head off. Or if she touched his hand to have it removed as quickly as possible. They both looked at the clock it was 4:53. That was Harry's cue to go into the office. He looked at Ron you could really tell he didn't want to do this.

"Wish me luck," Harry said.

"No I shan't," Ron said laughing

Harry went to his office and walked to her door. He took a deep breath and sighed. He touched the handle of the door and turned he went in.

Hermione was packing her stuff to leave to her house. He couldn't help smirk at her bag. It was a huge pink messenger bag with a white snow owl that said Marty. It looked silly since he always saw Ginny's bags that were usually made of leather. He smirked again Ginny really has changed his head about fashion.

"Hi Grange - Hermione, um you are going to leave," Harry asked her. She nodded

"Do you have a ride because I could take you anytime? Hey whatever you want you get," He asked.

Hermione's face started to get all flushed again. "I can apparate to my house Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry Hermione, Harry. Do you want to go out and eat something I mean that is if you want to?"

Hermione stood there thinking if she should go out with her boss to eat. She thought for a while its only dinner right. He is just going to take her out to eat that's all. And Neville probably cleaned out the fridge again. Until she nodded.

"I would love to go with you Mr. Potter-Harry. I would love to go." Hermione said smiling.

"Well shall we go then," he said holding out his arm.

She grabbed his arm and they headed outside. Harry looked horrified at Hermione as if she was going to attack him. Harry apperated into this restaurant called Lomjered Beijing. None of his friends or people he knew came to this restaurant.

"Where would you like to sit sir," a waiter said?

"Can we get that table in the farthest back," Harry said whispering in his ear.

The waiter took them to their table. The waiter left leaving them alone. Hermione was staring into Harry's green emerald eyes. Harry tried not to leave, he had to do this for the company, and he had to.

"Harry you know this is really nice of you to this for me," Hermione said in a dreamy tone.

Harry started to get really uncomfertable. He didn't know what to say but he had to.

"Hermione, we've been working together a long time and well I like you I really like you," he said not able to believe he said those words to her.

She smiled she was about to say something back when the waiter came. Harry was pleased for his perfect timing. He took their order and brought them the most delectable food. Lobster for both of them with champagne. They continued talking. While Harry tried to imagine Hermione was his girlfriend, Ginny.

They finished eating and headed outside. Ron told Harry to take the beaver the home. He said girls' love when men did that. They walked to her house it was even more painful than eating with her. Until finally they got to her house. They stood on her doorstep.

"I really enjoyed the night Harry," she said fiddling with her keys.

"I did too Hermione."

Hermione was hoping for a kiss so she kneeled in. Harry knew what she was expecting. He didn't want to kiss her. So he just kneeled in to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled. Hermione went into her house and sighed.

She headed into her room and took out her notebook out of her bag. It was actually her diary. She took out a pen and began to write.

Dear diary,

I had the most magical night of my lifetime. Harry, the Harry Potter took me out to dinner. I knew my patience would pay off. I love him with all my heart. My love for him is like a cloud it gets bigger. We talked, and he ordered the most expensive thing for me. Lobster, that costs a lot of money and champagne. But the most magical thing was that he loved me he actually told me. I hope he realizes that I am for him I need him. I love him with my heart.

Love,

Hermione Granger

She fell asleep. Hoping they would be together someday. Forever in paradise or in a winter wonder land.

**Authors note: Please review on your way out and I hope you enjoyed reading this. I will upload next saturday on the 5 of May.**


	3. Boyfriend': Chapter 3

**Author's note: This is my longest chapter I have done so proud of myself ok so I uploaded sooner than I thought but hey who cares right?**

"Boyfriend"

Hermione was staring at Ron trying not to laugh that his potion was going to explode in his face. Ron added way to much wormwood.

"Ron, want me to help you because you messed up the whole potion and Snape is going to yell at us for destroying the classroom. Actually he is going to yell at you," I said looking over his shoulder.

"Look Hermione if I want your help I will ask for it. So I'm not asking so leave me alone!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

Under Hermione's breath she said fine it's your funeral. Neville was confused on what to do next. So she ignored Ron and went to help her real friend Neville.

"You know you shouldn't let them get to you," Neville said

Hermione nodded and she saw Ron's cauldron bubbling. She immediately grabbed Neville's arm and pushed him and her under the table. BOOSH. There was a loud explosion. Snape saw what he had done and as always took away 15 points from Gryffindor.

Ron stayed to clean up the mess he had made. The rest of the class went to lunch. Until Ron came threw the door his hair covered in an eerie green slime dripping as he walked. Hermione and the rest of the Great Hall burst out in a roar of laughter.

Ron came charging at Hermione screaming at her saying it was all her fault. They started screaming rude comments at each other that everyone found as normal. Harry came into the fight and took it too far.

"Ron shut up! And you ugly filthy mudblood it was your fault you still should have helped Ron!" Harry screamed making everyone stand up and watch what he or she was doing.

Hermione grabbed her stuff and ran out of the hall. She went to girl's dormitory. Neville chased after her. He pressed his ear to the door he heard Hermione crying.

"Hermione it's Neville come on out," he said.

Hermione opened the door a bit to see if it was really him. When she saw it was she opened the door and hugged him. He took her to the couch to sit down.

"Hey it's not that bad. I'm even uglier than you I'm hideous," he said trying to cheer her up. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not that. It's that ever since our first year it's been nothing but fighting and fighting. I can't believe they don't like me only because I'm not pretty and because I am a complete knows at all, " I said sobbingly.

"You know just ignore them soon they are going to be working for you and begging for your forgiveness," he said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hermione you and your stupid boyfriend get out!" Harry and Ron yelled in Unison. They only reason they wanted her out was because both of them were attached to their girlfriend. Harry was with Ginny and Ron was with Lavender.

"He's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Neville and Hermione yelled in unison.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore she needed to be with Harry for a few minutes. So she bat boogey hexed Hermione. Neville grabbed her and took her outside taking her to the Hospital wing. The four of them burst out laughing watching the sight of her.

Hermione woke up panting sweat all over her face. She looked at the clock beside her it read 7:45. She woke up in a hurry she was going to be late to work. She put a cleansing charm on herself and changing very quickly. She went downstairs and saw Neville making some eggs with French toast. She was famished, so she grabbed a few pieces of toast and apperated to the Daily Prophet. She went to the receptionist, Melissa Lynch, Hermione checked the time 8:00. She smirked at the idea she had never once been lat for work and she wasn't going to start now.

Hermione went in the secretaries office she saw the usual. Her friends were yelling at Lavender Brown. Hermione laughed a bit, they were yelling at her because Lavender kept saying she was all rich and kept saying she was in charge of the Daily Prophet. When the harpies saw her come in they ran toward her.

"I'll be right out let me just put my bag in my office," I said

I went inside Harry's office. I smiled remembering last night. Harry tried to smile back. Hermione went to her office and shut the door. Ron came in with a single yellow rose, chocolate, an ugly beaver, and a card. He threw the things on Harry's desk.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He said.

"Your gift to the beaver read the card it is bloody brilliant magnificent ingenious," he said staring into the sky.

Harry read the card carefully and thoroughly to make sure Ron didn't do something drastic.

_You don't love a woman because she is beautiful; she is beautiful because you love her_

_- Harry Potter_

"This actually might work," he said thinking.

"It's perfect I wrote myself," Ron said proud of himself.

Harry gave his best mate an odd look. He grabbed the things and stood up. He knocked on the door, which made him drop the card. Hermione opened the door and saw Harry picking up a card but instead he dropped all of the stuff. Hermione chuckled. Harry picked up all the things up and handed them to her.

"This is for you," he said quickly.

She smiled and got the presents. She looked at the beaver with the buckteeth. She stood there for a while.

"Are you making fun of me!" She yelled shoving the beaver in his face.

"No, No, When I got it, I thought of you since you have a lot of stuffed animals in your office," he said.

Hermione smiled a bit and went into her office. She put the chocolate in her desk. She grabbed the yellow rose and smelled it. She opened the card and read aloud.

"You don't love a woman because she is beautiful; she is beautiful because you love her

- Harry Potter," Hermione smiled biting her lower lip. She got the rose and smelled it and went outside.

Ron and Harry smiled at the idea that Hermione was actually buying their plan. Hermione walked to the secretaries' office. The girls saw her and gasped. They were all thinking the same thing, Hermione in love!

"Hermione did a boy give that to you?" Susan said staring at the rose. Hermione nodded smiling.

"Ok conference!" Cho yelled to her.

The Patil twins grabbed her arm and took her to the bathroom. It was their so called of an office.

"Ok spill who gave that to you," Emily yelled.

"You won't believe it I got a boyfriend!" Hermione squealed.

"Who!?!" The harpies yelled in unison.

"Har--." Hermione bit her tongue on that last line she couldn't tell them the whole truth so she just blurted out a name. "Neville Longbottom?"

They all squealed. Very loudly it felt like Hermione's eardrum popped like a trombone out of tune playing right in your ear.

"We all knew you would end up together," Cho blurted out.

"Yeah you two would always be flirting when we went to school," Julie said.

They did their own little cheer they would do when something great happened. They would just go WOOO WOOO over and over again waving their arms in the air.

Hermione went back to the office when Harry caught sight of her. Her hair was massively frizzy her skin was beautiful. He caught sight of her lips; he amused himself how much he knew Hermione. She would bite he bottom lip when she was thinking very hard. He jumped out of that space zone. He ignored what he had thought about Hermione.

Harry grabbed her hand quickly. Hermione turned she was smiling.

"I never really got to thank you for the gifts," Hermione said.

"It's all-right um do you want to go out to lunch," he said to his surprise since that wasn't part of the plan.

She nodded and went to go get her stuff. She went very quickly like lighting striking midair.

They went to go and eat. Hermione thought it wasn't as romantic like yesterday but it was still sweet. Harry started learning more about Hermione every second and he wasn't grossed out by her that much anymore. He actually considered her as friend. Not like Ron friend real close friend.

"Harry, aren't you with Ginny?" Hermione asked him. Harry kept staring at her. So Hermione asked again.

"Huh yeah but this will be our little secret okay," he answered putting two fingers on her lips.

She smiled the whole way they went back without anyone noticing they ever left. She enjoyed herself very much, those few hours passed by fast. It was time to leave.

The day was finally over she couldn't wait to go tell Neville what she said about him. Ron was talking to Harry very secretly. Hermione went to her office to go pack her things.

"Go take her out again?" Ron was telling Harry.

Harry nodded hell no. He said going out with her one day was bad enough but two times in a row that was hell. Hermione out of her office still smelled the rose. When she got out of the building she apperated in the house.

She apperated on top of Neville since she was really paying attention. Hey get off Hermione. He said pushing her off him.

"I have something to tell you," she told him getting up from the floor.

"Let me guess another company for the great magnificent me?" He said. Hermione giggled.

"No I told the girls at work that you are my boyfriend," Hermione said.

Neville stood shocked he was pale and he started laughing.

"You must be joking. We are only friends that's it. That is the only kind of the reason why we are living together. We are just roommates," he said.

"Yeah but I can of used you as a cover-up, only because I'm seeing Harry, Harry Potter,"

He was shocked again. He couldn't believe his friend; Hermione Granger got a boyfriend. Then he thought again, half of Harry's girlfriends were beautiful, gorgeous. But he ignored it.

"You are going out with Potter I can't believe it," he said acting like a giddy schoolgirl.

All night they stayed up talking about what he did what he had given her everything.

It was night and Harry was in bed with Ginny he needed some sex with her after all the time he had been with Hermione. People could say Ginny was the most flawless person and she was. What kind of guy would not want her? She was gorgeous people could say she was a 90 60 90 and she was. They were finished and they started talking.

"Harry you love me don't you?" She asked him.

"Of course I love you Hermione," Harry said unable to believe he said those words.

Ginny grabbed some sheets and got up from bed she was furious as hell. Her hair looked like flame but that was probably him since her hair was red.

"What!?!" She screamed at him.

**Author's note: duh duh what will happen next to Harry. And did Harry really mean that, find out in May 12. Oh and I will include Neville's 'love' relationship in the next chapter.**


	4. A Very Very Happy Birthday: Chapter 4

**Authors note: So pleased with this chapter and myself.**

A Very Very Happy Birthday

"What, Harry you said Hermione why? Wait never mind you are sleeping on the couch this night! " Ginny yelled at him.

"What this is my house?" Harry said back to her.

Ginny looked at him with furious burning eyes. She reached for her wand on a table that was next to the bed. Harry knew you didn't want to mess Ginny when she was frustrated or mad. He got up and searched for his jeans on the floor he put them in a hurry and got an under shirt and put in on. He left out the door.

Ginny got her clothes and put them on. She lay in the bed confused of what her boyfriend and future husband had said (Harry proposed a week before). She didn't know, really, she dozed off into an enchanted sleep.

Harry was sitting on the couch as well. He was as much confused as Ginny was. He kept telling himself how he could say that? Did Hermione cast a spell on him? He didn't know either he fell asleep on the couch freezing with out something to cover him from the cold.

Hermione was in her bed, as well fast asleep; she was having another memory. They were happening quite more often actually. They were mostly about her in school.

_Hermione looked outside the window from the Hogwarts Express. No one sat next to her or near her she was used to it. She heard footsteps coming her way a boy appeared, in the front of the compartment door._

"_Can I sit here no else would scoot over," The boy said to her. She nodded and he sat next to her very smoothly._

"_I'm Neville Longbottom," he addressed himself._

"_Very enthusiastic to meet you Neville, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," she responded._

"_Very entusaitic, nice to meet you Hermione," Hermione giggled for the first time._

_Hermione felt safe with this boy it was her best friend she had ever had. Her only friend actually. They talked about many things. Neville would get confused when she spoke backed to him. She used very big words that he could hardly understand._

"_Do you want to go walk around the train?" Hermione said, he nodded._

_Hermione heard wand movement from a nearby compartment she walked over that side. Neville grabbed her arm he looked frightened._

"_That is where The Harry Potter sits we can disturb him and plus he probably might not want to be our friends," Neville said to her._

"_Neville if you want to be friends you need to confront them or they will never know you are there," Hermione said to him letting go from his grasp._

"_And how many friends do you have?" He asked her._

"_I, oh be quiet Neville!" She yelled at him._

_Hermione walked to the compartment to see Harry Potter and some red haired boy. The red haired boy was about to do magic. Hermione interfered. _

"_Oh are you doing magic then let see," Hermione said._

_The boy did an incantation but it did not look right since nothing happened. She told him that he was wrong so she went to show him a real spell. She saw Harry's unfixed glasses and went to go fix them. _

_She left the room hoping they would call her back and they did._

"_Girl come back you want to see something?" The boy and Harry stuck their tongues out and took out their middle finger at them. They also said fuck you to her if that wasn't enough. She turned her head and smiled sarcastically._

"_How mature boys," she told them and left._

_The boys chuckled and called her beaver on her way out._

_She went back into the compartment and sat down. She looked out of the window again. Hermione thought to herself. Not here too. Neville caught a tear drop fall on her face._

"_Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded but couldn't take it anymore she started crying more._

_Neville didn't know how to react so all he did was the first thing that came to his mind. He got up and shut tight the compartment door and sat next to her. He didn't know what to say so he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. They sat like that for a while until Hermione had no more tears to shed. That was the first time someone besides her mother or father helped her with something. She smiled at him. Some how she thought it might not be bad after all._

_He wiped her teardrops clean with his thumb. He liked this feeling it was the first time he had a real friend before. He liked it he would help her on situations like that all the time when those two imbeciles would hurt her feelings. He would be there to save her day._

Hermione woke up this time it was 6:30 like always she would wake up at this time. She got up very gently and took a shower. She put on a white robe with her name engraved on it. Neville had given it to her. Hermione's hair was dripping wet, but she didn't mind. She went downstairs.

It was dark, she was curious usually Neville was up way before her making food. She turned on the light. No one was there.

"Hm I guess Neville isn't up yet."

"Surprise!" Neville yelled apperating in front of her.

Hermione was shocked she jumped at the sight of him. Her heart raced with shock why did he surprise her? He knows she doesn't like to be startled.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Hermione, Happy Birthday to you!!!!!!!!" He said holding a cake right in front of her.

She hugged him in her arms tightly. Thanking him for what he had done. It was awkward for Hermione to be breaking her own rule. After she had told Neville a million times, no eating sweets for breakfast. But there she was eating cake in the morning washing it down with a nonfat soy mocha latté.

She got ready for work she packed her things in her bag. She got her daily planner from the desk and checked that she wasn't missing anything. She looked at the date there was a meeting today. It wasn't like Hermione to procrastinate but she was busy with Harry. She got the papers and started filling them out; she had to rewrite them because right now she had the company in her hands. If anyone found out it would be catastrophic for the both Hermione and Harry. Finally she was on the last page, she was relieved and thirty minutes before work.

She went downstairs and saw Neville looking at her agenda staring blankly at picture. She looked closely; it was the office picture. He was staring at Lavender's picture drooling at the sight of her.

"Dashing isn't she that miraculous thing?" She said over his shoulder.

"Yeah she is gorgeous, I mean," he said realizing he was in reality.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him grinning. Neville pretend not to see her and put the picture back in her agenda. Hermione couldn't hold it anymore she let out a cry of laughter at him. She couldn't believe it Neville was drooling over Lavender. Well she was pretty, but she wasn't too bright either. She always put to much make- up on and she died her hair calling herself a natural brunette. But everyone knew she was a blond. She always wore mini skirts if she kneeled down her undergarments would show.

Hermione ignored Neville but she cut out Lavender's picture and gave it to him. She knew that he would like it and he did. She moved her head, couldn't believe how Neville was acting. He never had ever had a crush this might be good for him she thought.

Ginny was in her office confused of last night; she was talking with Lavender.

"Lavender I think I'm loosing him to Hermione," Ginny said blankly.

"Hermione, you must be joking. How would someone so good looking be with someone like that? And plus he is too hot to be with him with that muscular body, silky hair and that cute back end of him. I just want to reach out and grab his ass," Lavender said daydreaming.

"LAVENDER!" Ginny said slamming her hand against the table.

"Sorry, but look don't worry about she is no threat, by today you will be sleeping with him, just fix him some champagne and that's it okay Ginny," she said going back to her desk.

The harpies went running to her and yelling at her Happy Birthday. They were her friends but she felt embarrassed her cheeks turned crimson red. They congratulated her and everything. They gave her presents and hugs.

She let go of their tight grasp and headed to her office nearly smashed with all of the boxes and bags her friends had given her. Harry gave her the look he had always given Ron. Which meant what the bloody hell. Then he saw a card fall out of one of the bags. She hadn't noticed. He picked it up and read the card. Happy Birthday Hermione and wish you hugs and kisses for eternity.

He wondered it was her birthday he went to her office. She was reducing her presents so they would fit in her bag. She turned at him he was standing up straight. She smiled that he was there. She turned back to put the things in her bag. She turned again bumping into him. She looked up and their chests were nearly touching each other. Harry coughed and stepped back but he ran into the wall. He kept staring at her and touched the door knob and left. He went running to Ron's office. Like always instead of doing he was watching naked pictures of women in a playboy magazine.

Harry caught sight of it and got it. He flipped through pages and saw one that he liked he ripped it out and put it in his pocket from the inside of his suit. He smirked at him.

"You will never believe I had physical contact with Hermione and I was not grossed out by it!" He said.

"What, mate you must have imagined it wait imagining it is worse. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something. Today is the Beaver's birthday and you need to sleep with her today you got it." He said very quickly.

Harry gave Ron the look and streaked his fingers through his hair. His watch dinged, he left and went to board meeting. Hermione went too, she always hated the conference room. The long table, the anticipation that they could fire you any moment there. She went in several people were already seated. Ginny, Hannah, Ernie, and Luigi were staring at her. All that was missing was Ron and Harry. They came in and sat down. They stayed quite waiting. Hermione didn't know for whom everyone was already there when Luna came through the door.

Her flawless silky blond hair was moving in the wind even though there wasn't a draft. Luna hadn't changed. She still had that dreamy look, and her piercing blue eyes.

She sat down on the other side of the table and started the meeting.

"I'm here today, well to make the Daily Prophet more exciting. It is very exciting but not that much. As we all know how Harry made the Daily Prophet as it is today," Luna started.

She kept talking, but Hermione dozed off remembering how he had gotten the Daily Prophet.

_It was back in our seventh year of Hogwarts. Mr. Flitwick was asking us what we were going to do after school. Many students said Aurors or working in the Ministry. It was Harry's turn and he didn't know. Well working on how to stop Voldermort you really didn't decide what you were going to do after. Then he remembered something that Hagrid told him in Diagon Alley about his parents. _

"_Well my parents made a lot of investments I guess could start one of them," Harry said._

_To his and everyone else's surprise he did. He was the owner of a mega million galleon company the Daily Prophet. _

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger," Luna responded bringing her back into reality. "Do you have the booklets?" She asked.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said while passing out the booklets to everyone.

"Well it appears we have more than enough money. So Luigi will be in charge of designing the front page since he is the most creative here," Luna said.

The meeting was over quite quickly. Hermione was going to go to her office when Luna grabbed her shoulder making her turn. Luna grew a lot since she last saw her in their seventh year. She was at least six inches taller than she was, but that was probably the enormous tall high heels she was wearing.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," Luna said.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Um Hermione what do you think of Ron," She said making her pale white skin turned burning red.

"Excuse me, you are talking about Ronald Bilius Weasley here," She said wrinkling her eyebrows. She nodded.

"Well he was never nice to me so I don't really know," Hermione said.

"Its all right will you not mention this to anyone, not even Ginny, Hermione," Luna said awkwardly. Hermione nodded.

Hermione went to her office. She thought it was kind of strange that Luna wouldn't tell her best friend Ginny that she liked her brother. And there she was telling a person that she hardly knew. She opened the door and saw a package on her desk. She read the tag it was from Harry.

There was a cupcake that had their initials on it. On the bottom of it there was a card she got and read it.

Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

P.S meet me at the feversham arms hotel at midnight, oh and Happy Birthday.

-Harry

Ginny was in the living room waiting for Harry to arrive. She had champagne bottles and glasses. Chocolates on the table so they could enjoy, rose petals scattered everywhere, and lit candles.

Ginny lay there waiting for him to arrive he wouldn't show up, she was worried. Ginny had just given up when the candles burned themselves out.

It was midnight and Hermione was in the waiting room waiting for Harry to arrive. Harry came through the door and grabbed Hermione's hand and took her to a room. He sat her in the bed. Hermione was confused what was Harry doing.

"Hermione do you want to you know," he said trying not to startle her.

"Give me a minute," Hermione went running to the bathroom and locked the door.

Harry dashed to the fireplace to go talk to Ron. He stuck his head through the fireplace. It was dark in Ron's room so Harry yelled his name.

"Ron are you there?" Harry asked.

Ron woke up and ran to the fireplace to go talk to Harry.

"Mate did you do it," Ron asked him.

"No I just man I know its for the company but I don't want to its just wrong," he told him.

"Just look in the mini fridge and drink fire whiskey and imagine a hot girl okay," Ron told him.

Harry took his advice and went to the fridge and looked for the liquor, he found it.

Hermione came out wiping away tears before he could drink any, Harry didn't understand why was she crying?

"Hermione are you okay," he asked her. He hugged her and sat her on the bed. She wouldn't stop crying he didn't know why. He thought what Neville did to make her stop crying when he made her cry. Shit he couldn't remember what he used to do.

Harry saw her he never noticed how beautiful she was when she cried. Her cheeks would turn red her eyes chocolate eyes would tremble. Up close her hair would smell a sweet fragrance of lavender and orchid.

Harry picked up her chin to look at her more closely. He never felt this way not even with Ginny. He kneeled in and kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips were so soft it felt like a cloud. Hermione stopped crying. They broke apart Hermione was staring at him. Harry just stared as well. He kneeled again this time more fiercely. Harry started taking off her sweater. Hermione started unbutton his suit. They were without clothes and making out on the bed. Harry wasn't grossed out by it. They broke apart after forty minutes later.

Harry wrapped himself in the sheets and smiled at Hermione. She smiled back and wrested her head on his chest. Hermione fell asleep. Harry awoke from his dream, he looked around this wasn't a dream it actually happened. He had just shagged with Hermione, and the scary part was that he didn't find it disgusting. He looked at the time 6:30. He woke up Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up we have a long day ahead of us," Harry whispered in her ear. She nodded and put her clothes on, so did he.

"Harry that's all I needed," Hermione told him before apperating.

"You're welcome," He said to thin air.

Harry apperated into his house Ginny was sitting on the couch outraged that her fiancee was out so late.

"Harry what were you doing!" Ginny came yelling at him.

Harry didn't have the time right now to fight with her he knew what they usually ended up with, sex. He couldn't right now he needed time to think of what happened with him and Hermione. He went to his room and locked the door.

He opened the door and looked at the ground, there were petals on the floor. "Ginny I don't know what you did but clean up this mess." He closed the door once more.

He set up some non-apperating charms Lupin had taught him. So Ginny wouldn't come in. He sealed his fireplace as well.

Ginny burst out and fell on the floor crying she knew Harry didn't love her anymore.

Hermione apperated into her room and she turned on the light. She looked in the mirror and tried to tame her frizzy hair. It was no use so she gave up and turned around. Neville was sitting on her bed with his arms and legs cross. Hermione screamed.

"Now where were you all night?" Neville asked.

"Ok Neville I know you are my friend and for the first time I'm going to tell you mind you're own business," Hermione said in a firm tone.

She ignored him and went inside her closet since she knew Neville wouldn't leave her alone. Neville noticed something before she went in her skirt was inside out and her shirt was on backwards.

"You were with that Potter boy and you, you, you slept with him!" Neville said unable to believe his friend would do such a thing.

"Yes and why do you care anyhow," Hermione said coming out of the closet with different clothes.

"The thing is that well you know what happened last time,' Neville said almost whispering. Hermione let out one tear.

"Ok look I was stupid and foolish at the time; I'm not going to make the same mistake!" Hermione yelled in outrage she left her room and went to work.

**Authors note: Please review on the story my HARDEST chapter yet. **


	5. Losing, Lies, Sandwich, Creature

**Author's note: Ok instead of having a diary I am just going to make Hermione think it or dream it. I'm also going to put songs at the beginning to set the main mood of the chapter. Next to the stanzas of the song I am going to put their names on who it applies for. Disclaimer I do not own this song . I do not own this idea or Harry potter I just own my individual imaginary ideas. **

**MICHELLE BRANCH LYRICS**

**"Everywhere"**

Turn it inside out so I can see (Ginny)  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far (Ginny)  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there   
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me (Hermione,Harry)  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel (Harry)  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me (Ginny,Hermione,Harry)  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone (Hermione)  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand (Hermione,Harry)  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me (Hermione,Ginny,Harry)  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see (Hermione)  
So tell me  
Do you see me? 

Losing, Lies, Sandwich, Creature

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She kept thinking of Harry, the images in her head were so vivid. When she thought about it she could hear every breath see and feel every touch. Harry was so gentle against her body he brought her comfort. Harry wouldn't get out of her head. He was locked in her head, but she didn't mind. Hermione was so out of it she didn't even feel that she was walking through the secretaries' office.

"Hermione, are you felling okay you look a little flushed?" Padma asked her.

"I'm okay its just that I had the most magical night of my life," Hermione said.

Cho and the rest of the harpies got up and stared at her with a shocking look. Lavender looked at them; she rolled her eyes and continued to put make up on herself.

"You mean that, you and Neville did something interesting," Cho asked hoping for a yes answer.

"What! What are you talking about!" Hermione said. But she finally remembered what she had said about Neville. "Right, um well YES!" Hermione said biting her lip trying not to laugh.

All the girls squealed. They were all happy for her that she had found someone that she loved dearly. Lavender looked disgusted and covered her ears tightly, but it made no use the sound some how still penetrated through.

"Can you shut your mouth I can't concentrate!" Lavender yelled looking at herself in the mirror plucking her eyebrows.

"Lavender isn't it too early to start putting on you're costume for Halloween oh wait that's just you're face," Susan said to her.

Lavender sarcastically laughed at them. That just made the harpies laugh at her even more. Lavender got mad and went to Ginny's office to go bug her. Hermione went to her office and saw Harry. She took in the scent HIS scent. It smelled like home and made her feel happy.

Harry looked at her and got up from his chair quickly. He got her hand and kissed it very gently. He pulled her close to him to kiss her. He dipped her low and was going to kiss her in one of Harry's famous kisses. He used to call them his Hollywood kisses, but he only did it to Ginny once and that was it. Their lips barely brushed against each other when Ron came in. Hermione backed away from Harry. Harry sighed and went to his desk.

"Don't worry he knows," Harry said putting his elbows on the desk and messaging his temples.

"Oh," That's all she had to say.

She smiled at Harry and looked at Ron. She rolled her eyes at him and went to her office. She sat down and bit her lip again. Ron had his eyes covered tightly so nothing could penetrate it.

"Is it over?" Ron asked.

Harry started to get mad and just answered yes to his best mate. Harry glanced over to the door hoping if Hermione would come out anytime soon. He knew Hermione wouldn't come out until Ron left the room. Hermione never felt comfortable around Ron.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry asked.

"Did you shag with her?" Ron asked.

Harry heard some things fall from Hermione's office. She did not want to hear Ron talk about a love life especially hers. Harry grabbed Ron's arm practically dragging him to outside. Harry took him to Ron's office and sat him down.

"Well is that yes?" Ron asked Harry lifting his eyebrows. Harry didn't answer he was pacing back and forth. "Well?" He asked again.

"YES! Okay I made out with her and the weird thing is I enjoyed it," Harry said choosing his words carefully.

Ron fell out of his chair unable to believe Harry. Did his friend just say he enjoyed sleeping with the beaver? Was he high or drunk?

"What do you mean you enjoyed it, wait you are messing with me," he said getting up.

Harry told him no. "You were drunk?" Ron asked him. Harry told him no.

"Look forget I ever said it," Harry told him.

"Whatever, you now how I am going to Romania for a week. I am going to put a red bag on your desk with information that you need to do. There is going to be stuffed animals, some cards I wrote okay, see you next week mate," Ron said before apperating.

He left his office. Harry thought to himself why couldn't Ron understand the way he felt. He loved this girl and the strange thing he didn't know why. Every feature from her made him happy. Her face, her hair, her gentle body was all he needed to live. He made her live and enjoy; not a single woman had ever done that. (Cho, Luna, Ginny.)

He went into his own office and saw that the red bag wasn't there. He looked around the room it wasn't there. He tried to contact Ron but he wouldn't answer. He went to the secretaries' office.

"Cho come over here!" Harry yelled startling all of the secretaries.

She looked frightened, but got up any way. She was standing at least 3 feet away since she did not really want to approach him.

"Did you see a red bag on my desk?" He asked her.

"Yes, I put it there Mr. Weasley told met to," Cho answered him.

"Well it's not there, are you sure you did not misplace it?" Harry asked her trying to keep his voice level down.

"No I didn't Mr. Potter and no one has entered your office since I was there," she said.

"Fine," Harry said running his fingers through his hair.

He headed back to his office trying not worry. He thought to himself it's just bag no one's probably found it. He breathed in and out several times. He kept his mind off it and looked away to distract himself. Hermione entered his office and headed out. Harry thought this was perfect timing.

"Hermione," Harry said, she turned.

"Can you give this to Luigi there just some ides for the project," he said. She nodded.

Hermione walked to his office clutching the papers in her hand. She spotted Ginny with papers of her own. Ginny bumped into her hitting her shoulder. Hermione got startled making her drop all the papers all over the ground. Ginny didn't even bother to tell her sorry or look back she just grinned and headed to Harry's office. The harpies saw her and helped her pick up the papers. Hermione thought to herself did Ginny know what was going on between Harry and her. She ignored it and headed her way to Luigi's office.

Luigi's office was in a certain way where how can I put this not guy like. It had pink walls with orange dots and on the ceiling bewitched to look like hearts floating around. The walls around his office were about men. Let's just say he was a fag, which made it spectacular for Harry and Ron, which he was all ways trying to hit on them quite often funny actually.

Luigi was the front cover designer for the Daily Prophet. He decided what when on it and off it. He was also the creator of a new design for, he called it vision. You were able to see more than just pictures moving you were able to see more, and like you get the whole idea of the story by just watching. Some times he would sponsor other things like make up hair products and talk about them on the newspaper. He would hire the dumbest, most irresponsible, most arrogant girls Hermione had ever seen. Hermione had seen more brains in a sack of potatoes than one of those models. Hermione entered the room, which startled Luigi a tad but much.

"AHH, You startled me, wait creature of dirt get out of my office!" Luigi yelled at her.

Hermione tried to ignore that rude remark and handed them the copies.

He flipped through the pages and started shaking his head unable to believe the catastrophe of the ides. Luigi threw the papers at Hermione at her face.

"No I can't work with this tell your boss I am going to make my own ideas okay," Luigi yelled at her in a scandalizing voice.

Hermione picked up the papers once again and left. That was disturbing and quite weird she thought. She amused herself that when Luigi threw his little hissy fits his nose would wrinkle and instead of turning red he would turn purple for some reason.

Ginny was on top of Harry's desk and her chest was nearly touching his. Ginny would try anything to bring Harry back to her even if it meant getting others hurt.

"Harry, I was thinking we should start preparing for our wedding ideas," Ginny said smiling innocently.

"Ginny you know not now, I need some time to calm down," Harry said.

"Calm down about what?" She asked him getting closer to him.

"Forget it Ginny," he said.

The door opened and Ginny got a glimpse of her bushy hair, she moved near Harry. She kissed him tightly on the lips and put her arms around his neck. Hermione saw she wanted to cry she wanted to break things start yelling at Harry, but she didn't. She cried behind her eyes which she used to do at Hogwarts when the trio (Harry, Ron, and Ginny) used to do her. She went to her office and closed the door. Hermione fell to her knees crying. She was still clutching the papers; she saw them and threw them at the wall. She went to her desk and started ripping random papers.

Ginny let go of Harry and separated from him and gave him an evil look. Harry wanted to go to Hermione's office to kiss her to get the horrid taste of Ginny out of his mouth.

"Harry are you coming to my house tonight," Ginny said.

"No," Harry said firmly.

"No, what do you mean no I am your girlfriend!" Ginny yelled getting off from the desk.

Harry ignored her. He knew that if he ignored Ginny long enough she would leave the room. She did.

Hermione looked at her clock it was 5:00(end of work). She didn't realize that she was crying for that long, she started to pack her stuff. Hermione flicked her wand to pick up the mess she had made. She headed to the door when something blocked her doorway.

A person or something was in a black cloak blocking the exit.

"I have come to warn you," A woman's voice said in a dreamy tone even dreamier than Luna's voice.

"Warn me about what?" Hermione said playing along.

"A bag, a red bag," she said.

"Oh is the bag going to attack me," Hermione said sarcastically in a terrified voice.

"No it's what's in it," she said.

"What is in it?" Hermione said starting to believe her.

"Truth is in it, a bad truth," she said.

"How do you know this?" Hermione said.

"Because I see what is the present past and future, you see my name is White Star the stars tell us everything;" she said taking off the cloak.

She was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. She was pale all over her body and she was wearing a silk wedding gown matching her skin. Her eyes were huge and were the color purple, her lips her were ruby red. She had elf ears and behind them was white hair that reached to the floor.

"You can't tell the future no one can," Hermione said.

"Fine don't believe me, but you have been warned you will cry and cry, but believe me here this is not the last you have seen from me," she said before disappearing into a white smoke making Hermione cough.

Hermione was confused of what happened. She went outside no one was there everyone had already left. She kept thinking was this girl right. She apperated to her house in a flash. Usually when she came she smelled Neville cooking, but today it wasn't like that.

She saw Neville was on the couch with the remote in his hand watching the teli. In the other hand he had a full bottle of fire whiskey which wasn't even open yet.

"Neville are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh know you care about our friendship!" Neville yelled at her.

"Is this about what happened in the morning, look Neville I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Thanks for the apology, but look it's that I'm always helping you and in the morning when I tried you threw me like I was piece of toy that you got tired of. I felt like before meet you," Neville said.

"Oh Neville I'm sorry," Hermione said and went to hug him. It felt weird helping Neville he always helped her.

"So how bout I cook?" Neville said putting back the bottle in the cupboard with the rest of the drinks and wine.

"No, how bout together," Hermione said.

They started cooking but it got burned in the end because of Hermione. She had forgotten to take out the lasagna out of the oven. So they ended up eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich with chocolate milk. Hermione and Neville went to go watch the teli. Hermione started to remember what happened in her office. She kept thinking about it. She bit her lip. Neville looked over and saw something was wrong. He turned off the teli and sat next to her.

"What's wrong," Neville asked her.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"You know you can't lie to me, really what's wrong with you," Neville said.

"Ok in my office I saw this creature that was telling me my future and I don't what it is," Hermione said thinking.

"Oh my god, bloody hell, Hermione doesn't know, I thought I would never see the day!" Neville said to her joking around.

"Oh shut up Neville, you need to help me look for it in one of these books," Hermione said.

"How do you even now if it's a creature? What if it's a human?" Neville said looking through the books.

"Come on Neville no human is that flawless," Hermione said.

"My Lavender is," Neville said dreamingly staring at the ceiling.

Hermione and Neville were looking through the books for hours they couldn't find anything. Flipping through every witch, wizard, and creature book that they could find. Neville couldn't take it anymore he put one of the books on his head and fell asleep. Hermione hadn't really noticed until Neville started to snore very loudly.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to you can go back to sleep," Hermione said very blankly still looking through the pages.

Neville nodded and got up. He was hardly awake he was mostly sleep walking. He started going to the stairs but ended up falling. He got his balance with one of the bookshelves. He got up, but something didn't. The bookshelf fell tumbling the others like a row of dominoes. The racket fully woke up Neville.

"Oopps sorry," Neville said.

Hermione got up and with a flick of her wand she picked up all of the bookshelves. She started picking up all of the books with the help of Neville. Finally there was one left. Hermione went to go pick it up by hand. The book was open flat and some of the pages got torn off. She used her magic again to fix it; she flipped through to make sure none of them were ripped. Until she came across of a picture. It was White Star. She put her thumb on the page and looked at the cover. It read _stars and most familiar to rarest formations. _

"Neville I found it!" Hermione yelled. Neville came running down to her.

They read in unison together.

_This star as some may call it is the rarest of them all. There has only been one recorded sighting, but it was almost in the time of ancient magic. She helped this person by uncovering his past and future. She presented herself as White Star. Some say she is just a myth or legend. Others say she is true as the Earth itself. This star only pops up when someone is going to suffer, but only a suffering from a heart, a true heart, love._

Neville and Hermione flipped the page but that was it there wasn't any other information. Hermione read the last line and thought will she suffer because of Harry?

"What's wrong," Neville asked her.

"You know how I told you about Harry," Hermione began.

"Yes," Neville answered.

"You were right, I saw him kissing Ginny!" Hermione said wanting to cry.

"Oh come on Hermione, you need to be strong, why don't we hex him or something," Neville said.

"No, how bout, Neville my perfect boyfriend why don't we show him how good of a couple we can be?" Hermione said giving him an evil but smirking look.

**Authors note: This is where it starts to get interesting all the drama that has to do with love please review and I will try to upload soon. **


	6. Forgiving and Love:Chapter 6

**Author's note: I am sorry I took this long but I had exams and I had to get good grades on them. I don't like Hilary Duff I just used part of her song for some reason. Instead of putting the song in the beginning I decided to put it in the middle for this chapter. You will see why when you read this chapter.**

Forgiving and Love 

Neville stood there with his mouth hanging open as well as his eyes. He knew Hermione only got that look when she was planning something mischievous. Neville didn't understand what Hermione had said. 

"Hermione what are you saying?" Neville asked her. 

"I'm saying we make Mr. Potter jealous," Hermione said. 

"How?" Neville said thinking. 

"I don't know but I'll figure something out by tomorrow morning," she said heading upstairs to her room. Ginny couldn't sleep she was tossing and turning on Harry's bed. She got up and saw Harry fast asleep it seemed he was going to fall since he was almost on the edge. Ginny figured he didn't want to sleep with her. She got up and went to the hamper to wash some clothes. She always found it relaxing. Ginny checked the pockets of Harry's suit; he always left office papers in his pockets. She found some crumpled paper in his inner pocket from his suit. She looked at the paper it was a picture of another woman, another women naked! Ginny assumed that this is whom he was seeing since he got distant from her. She put back the crumpled paper in her pocket and went back to bed. She was thinking of ways to make him say that this was his mistress. Hermione lay in her bed unable to sleep. She would occasionally get up and write things down. She finally had fallen asleep; relieved she had found the perfect way to make him burst.   
_Hermione was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class bored to death. This never really happened, but Professor Umbridge was terribly boring. The bell rang. Hermione sighed and thanked that it was over. She headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. As always she spotted Ron, Harry, and Ginny speaking in secrecy.  
_  
_They smiled and started whispering to other students. They all seemed to agree, but Hermione didn't know what. They all headed to the doorway and left. The common room was empty and quite except for some first year boys studying for Snape's tests tomorrow. Hermione followed them, but kept her distance. They headed to this tapestry, Harry murmured a password and a door appeared. They all entered. Hermione tried to sneak in without getting noticed but Ginny and Ron stopped her. _

"_Oh look it's the mudblood," Ginny said. _   
_Harry had spotted bushy hair behind Ginny and Ron he headed their way to see what the commotion was. Ginny was yelling at Hermione and Ron was laughing at the rude remarks she had told her. _

"_So Granger you come to spy on us. Let me guess you are going to tell Professor Umbridge. Aren't you?" Harry said._

"_You know what, I've never had the courage to say this, but now I'm saying it. You so called trio mark my word. You three are going to rot in hell," Hermione said in a determined voice._

"_HA HA HA is the part where we are supposed to be intimidated," Harry said._ _Hermione stared at him with a furious look._

"_You bastard!" Hermione yelled and kicked him in the groin with her knee. _ _Harry was on the floor moaning in pain. Hermione smiled at the sight of him she walked out and headed back to the common room. She couldn't believe herself on what she had done, but it felt good because he deserved it. _   
Hermione woke up and dressed herself going through with the plan in her head. She went downstairs; he was sitting on the couch prepared to hear Hermione's plan. 

"So what do I have to do," Neville asked. 

"Well first things first, do you have the broom that we found in the alley," Hermione asked. 

"Yeah it's in my room," Neville said. 

"Bring it you are going to take me to work on it," Hermione said.   
It took a while for Neville to bring the broom. They kept it just in case. They found it a few years back while taking a shortcut to their house. It was a new broom it hadn't even been in stores yet. It was the Firebolt 2. 

"I thought you hated flying," Neville said. 

"I do but it's worth it," Hermione said.   
Hermione put a spell on him to look more presentable. He looked charming actually he had a t-shirt that was a Fwopper brand, that was brown and had a huge well Fwopper on it. He had some black jeans with a belt on. His hair was short and was a bit spiky. The both of them were riding the broom. Neville had taken classes after they graduated Hogwarts. He said it was just for fun, and it kind of was. Hermione had her eyes closed tightly and was clutching Neville's waist. They landed on solid ground. Hermione was relieved. The harpies saw them, as well as Ginny, and Lavender. 

"Oh my god you two make the cutest couple," Parvati squealed.   
The harpies surrounded them. Ginny and Lavender were equally surprised as the harpies were. They couldn't believe that she could get a boyfriend and a hot one in fact. Hermione and Neville escaped from the harpies' clutches. Harry apperated next to Ginny. 

"Who's that next to Granger?" Harry asked Ginny. 

"I don't know," she said. Hermione caught a glance of Harry and kissed Neville on the cheek. Harry's face started to turn red with fury. Hermione smiled and circled Neville whispering something in his ear. He nodded very gently so no one would notice.   
"Um how bout I walk you inside," Neville said.   
"Of course Neville," Hermione said.   
"NEVILE!" Ginny, Lavender, and Harry yelled in unison. Hermione walked through the entrance holding onto Neville's hand. She turned back to look at Harry. Harry's face was red and he was streaking his hand through his hair furious that Hermione had another boyfriend.   
Hermione took Neville to her office. Still clutching onto his hand. She locked the door and put a Silencio charm in the room so Harry or any one else wouldn't hear. 

**Meanwhile...** Harry was in Ron's office despite the idea that he wasn't here. Harry needed to talk to Ron desperately but each time he tried Ron would never respond. He didn't know what to do. He sat down on the floor kneeling against the wall. Harry thought to himself. Did she move on? No, Hermione wouldn't do that without telling me. Or it's that she saw Ginny kissing me? Yes that must be it! He got a hold of himself and fixed his hair a bit, but it was no use, so he gave up. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and went to her office.   
He knocked on her door, no answer. He knocked again still no answer. He tried opening the door but it was no use so he cast an Alohomora spell on it. He opened the door and saw Neville sitting on the desk and Hermione was in between his legs. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said covering his eyes and shutting the door. 

"See I told you it was Harry," Hermione said getting away from Neville.   
Neville saw his face and almost felt sorry for him. He knew how it felt to see the love of your life with another man. It happened to him in his sixth year of Hogwarts where he saw Lavender snogging with Ron. That pain hurt it felt like someone opened you up and took out your heart. 

"Hermione don't you think you should tell him the truth," Neville said. 

"I guess your right," Hermione said. 

"Good," he kissed her on the forehead (as a friend) and apperated to the house.   
As if it wasn't bad enough for Harry, Ginny had to come through the door. She came in all how would you say it well conceited. She closed the door hard to make the coat fall. She apologized and picked up the coat. While Harry wasn't looking she stuffed the picture in his coat next to his reduced agenda. 

"Harry, why don't you put your coat on, you know how you can get a soar throat very quickly. Might as well put it on since you don't like to take the medicine," Ginny said very innocently.   
Harry did what she said there was no point in arguing with her in the state he was in. Ginny smiled her plan was working impeccably. She sat on his desk showing a bit of her thigh to him. 

"Do you have any plans tonight," Ginny asked. 

"No why?" Harry answered very blankly. 

"I was wondering if we could go out today later maybe," she said. 

"I might have time," Harry said. 

"Do you want to write it down you forget things very easily," Ginny said batting her eyes.   
Harry sighed and took out his agenda a paper fell on the ground. Harry bended down to pick the paper up. 

"Don't worry I'll get it," Ginny said bending down. She unwrinkled the paper and looked surprised. She threw the paper at Harry and started to tell him a lot of shit. She didn't want to break up with him, she loved to be the boy who lived girlfriend. She left the room determined on what she did. Hermione heard Ginny yelling at Harry and decided to go comfort him.   
Hermione went to his office and saw that he was stacking papers, gathering new ideas for the Daily Prophet. Hermione could see that his heart was broken. 

"Harry," Hermione said getting a little close to him. 

"Yes Ms. Granger," Harry said blatantly.   
Hermione got near him and trusted her heart and trusted her first instinct. She kissed him lightly on the lips and stepped back to see what his reaction would be. He smiled and got up from his chair and went to go kiss her that moment was perfect. It felt like a dozen angels were singing around them and they were on top of a cloud it was picture perfect. 

"I'm sorry it's that I just saw you with Ginny and I thought, you know what it doesn't matter what I thought, its just matters that we're together." 

"You know about um, I think I am going to break up with her and cancel the marriage with her."   
Hermione smiled, she was happy that someone actually loved her back. She looked around Harry's desk and it was a disorder of papers scattered ubiquitously. She started fixing the papers she couldn't stand seeing things disorganized. 

"What are you doing Hermione," Harry said laughing. 

"Cleaning, you know an organized desk is an organized mind," she said cleaning. 

**Meanwhile...**

Ginny was on top of stool with her arms wide open. Luigi was taking her measurements. He was in charge of designing her wedding gown. It was going to be beautiful. Each time she would go to Harry to show him the dress Hermione felt sorry for her. She felt sorry because she knew that she was never going to wear it.   
It was the end of the day and week. She was packing her things as usual. When she heard a knock on the door. Harry came in with some tickets. 

"Hermione do you want to go out this weekend," Harry asked timidly. 

"I would love to go, but where," Hermione asked. 

"To a two-day spa, its lovely and no one will find us," Harry said. 

"Okay I would love to go let me just make one call to Neville that I won't be back till Sunday," Hermione said.   
Hermione went to Harry's office to use the floo powder, she put her head in and she was talking to Neville. Harry couldn't wait anymore Neville kept asking her these questions so he decided to take charge. He moved Hermione a bit so he could stick his head into as well. 

"Neville look I will bring her back on Sunday unharmed bye, bye," Harry said quickly.   
Hermione laughed loudly. Harry laughed too and grabbed her waist to apperate away. They apperated into something magical which was normal for them. There were fountains, rivers bridges, gardens, everything you could name. Hermione never really liked spas but maybe this time it would be different.   
They checked into the receptionist there. They got there room key and ran to the bridge. It was exquisite. She felt like she was in a movie. Harry took her to go eat at one of nearby restaurants. It wasn't what you call dinner but it was sweet. It was a mixture of fruits, and finger sandwiches.   
They stood up till midnight, it was quite an innocent night they were just making fun of Ron. They fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch. It was morning, nine o'clock. They went to breakfast but Harry pushed Hermione to the wall. He looked around the corner and saw Percy Weasley with Penelope Clearwater. They were in the same spa as them. Harry was frightened if he caught him they would die no HE would die. Hermione looked around the corner. 

"Who's that?" Hermione asked. 

"Ginny's brother," Harry said. He grabbed her arm and took her to the opposite way. 

Harry took Hermione to their room and he sat down on the bed. He cradled his head with his hands. He couldn't believe it of all places he had to be here, he had to ruin their day their moment. Hermione was near the window watching outside. She turned to Harry. 

"You're embarrassed of me," Hermione said. 

"I'm not embarrassed of you its that I can be seen with you," Harry said. 

"See this is what I am talking about," Hermione said. She headed outside and ran.   
Harry went running after her, he looked everywhere to find her. He even had to dodge Percy and his girlfriend a few times. He heard sobbing. He knew that those were her tears, he had heard them so many times before when he used to hurt her. He thought to himself; things hadn't changed, he still made her suffer. He sat next to her. She scooted away from him and got up. 

"Hermione please don't run again, I need you," Harry said. 

"Harry why are you so ashamed to see me?" Hermione said. 

"I'm not ashamed, I love you Hermione and I wouldn't have it any other way," he said getting near her. 

"I love you too," Hermione said.   
Harry massaged her arms and stepped closer. He pulled her close to him for a kiss. They departed from each other and smiled. Harry found away to cheer her up with only one kiss. He wanted to see more of her smile he wanted to make her laugh. 

"Do you want to see my talent," Harry said. 

"I would love to see your talent," Hermione said smiling. 

"Well it's not quite finished but um," he said. He pulled his wand out and got three coconuts by a nearby tree. He cast a Levitation Charm on them. He started juggling them he was quite successful for a bout ten seconds. The coconuts fell on top of his head making him fall. Hermione ran to him and rubbed his head, she started laughing then he started laughing. 

"Ok now it's your turn to show me your talent," Harry said getting up. 

"I don't have a talent," Hermione said. 

"Everyone has a talent," he said sounding like a little boy. 

"Well I can do something," Hermione said.   
She took her breath and sang so beautifully.   
"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright When I see you smiling, I go Oh oh oh I would never want to miss this 'cause in my heart I know what this is." Harry smiled at her, he went up to her and kept on smiling. 

"Now that's what I call talent," he said kissing her forehead lightly. The day went by very quickly. Hermione and Harry wished it could have lasted longer. It wasn't that bad though while Hermione was in the bathroom preparing herself for bed Harry was preparing something of his own. He lighted candles all around the room. He threw rose petals on the ground and on the bed. He also put champagne of the finest quality on the counter. Hermione came out and looked at the whole room. She turned to Harry he was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She smiled and went up to him. Harry got up as well. 

"Harry this is so-" Hermione began. 

"SHH," Harry put his index and middle fingers on her lips.   
He bended his head down to kiss her. She slept with him again and it was even more magical than the last. They fell asleep on the bed. Hermione had her head rested on his bare muscular chest. Harry's arm was wrapped around her body. They were both asleep. 

_SAVAGE GARDEN LYRICS_

  
_"Truly Madly Deeply"_

  
_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

  
_chorus:  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

  
_And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry _ _The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of_

  
_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

  
_chorus_

  
_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come_

I _'ll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

  
_chorus_

  
_I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_   
_While the song(above) is playing Harry and Hermione are making out in the water(pool). They are having a lot of fun since they know they will always be there for each other. _   
There was a knock on the door Harry and Hermione woke up. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked for her clothes on the floor. Harry did the same. 

"I'm sorry but we need the room," a boy no older than 18 said at the door. 

"Give us a few minutes and we will be on our way out," Harry said.   
They picked up the mess they made last night immediately. They got their stuff together and packed them in their suitcase. Hermione was thinking of the dream she had last night. She couldn't stop thinking about it, it was so vivid in her head, like it actually happened. She knew she slept with Harry, but she wasn't sure if they were in the pool together. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes Hermione," Harry answered. 

"I just wondering if we were, well you know, in the pool," Hermione said sitting on the corner of the bed. 

"No, but I dreamed of us in the pool," Harry said smiling and thinking about it. 

"You dreamed about it?'' Hermione asked. 

"Yes," Harry answered. 

"I dreamed it too, its like we're connected," Hermione said smiling.   
Harry kneeled down and nodded. He gave her an Eskimo kiss. She smiled she got her stuff and grabbed his arm and kneeled her head on his arm. 

**Author's note: I am going to skip 3 days on the story you will see why in the story. Please review and tell me what you think I love getting comments and feedback. **


	7. A Bad Memory

**Author's note: I choose this song because its Hermione the way she feels inside.**

_DANIEL POWTER LYRICS_

"Bad Day"

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day 

A Bad Memory

Three days had passed since their last night alone together. Ron continued to give love letters and stuffed animals from Romania. Harry would occasionally get up from his office and go into Hermione's to give her a few kisses. Still Harry looked for the red bag and couldn't find it. He tried to Accio it a few times, but nothing happened.

Harry looked at the calendar and it was the day before when Ron would come back. He was looking forward to tell him everything. He tried to talk to him and he never answered. He figured that he was out with some girl, he always was. Hermione came in through the door with a stack load of papers.

"Harry the meeting starts in five minutes," Hermione said reminding him.

"Yes, the meeting," Harry said.

"You don't know what it is about do you?" Hermione said picking up her eyebrows. Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"Luna from the Designers is coming and she is going to see what we have done for the Daily Prophet," Hermione said.

"Right that meeting," Harry said.

Hermione and Harry both walked into the conference room. Some people were already seated. Luna came early this time and as usual she was reading the newspaper backwards. More people came in Ernie was whispering something to Hannah Abbot. They laughed and took their seats.

"People you have done a miraculous job on this. You are selling as twice as many papers then you did before," Luna said.

"Well thanks to me," Luigi said showing off he fixed his collar and smiled.

" Ernie and I helped too we are the ones who made it more bright," Hannah said making sure Luigi didn't get all the credit.

The meeting was quite more exciting than last time actually. Luna was introducing more new ideas. While Luna was talking, Hermione wondered if Luna still liked Ron. She decided to talk to her after the meeting.

"Luna wait up I need to talk to you," Hermione said running after her.

" Why hello Hermione," Luna said.

Hermione was about to speak with her when Ginny came in and spotted them.

"Luna what are you doing with her," Ginny said she grabbed her arm and dragged her to her office.

Hermione sighed and clenched her fist. She wanted to hit her so badly, but she had to hold herself. She went back to her own office when Harry came at her.

"Hermione how would you like to go out today," Harry said.

"Well that depends where are we going, you know the last time they almost caught us," Hermione said.

"Where is a place where no one would ever dream to look?" Harry thought very deeply. "I got it Ron's house," Harry said.

"Ron's house I highly doubt it, I'm not going," Hermione said. She crossed her arms.

"C'mon Hermione he's not even there," Hermione said.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Harry. He clenched his hands together and pouted.

"Fine," Hermione said.

Cho, Susan, and Parvati came into Harry's office. Harry looked up and saw that they had company with kids that he had never met before. Susan and Parvati pushed Cho a bit. Cho scolded at both of them.

"Um Mr. Potter we were wondering if we could let our kids stay here for a while," Cho said very timidly.

"Cho I'm sorry but this isn't a nursery home, and aren't they supposed to be in school right now," Harry said.

"Well that's the thing they got suspended for a week and no ones home to take care of them," Parvati said stepping in.

"I guess they could hang out in the conference room, but only and I mean it only for today," Harry said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," The three girls said.

The three of them took their "lovely" kids to the conference room and sat them down as if they were going to escape.

"Okay just sit here and try not to break anything," Susan said.

They smiled, the four kids watched their parents leave the room. Once they left Parvati's kids were the first ones on the table.

"Ok we need to that more often!" Andrew said lying on the table.

"Yeah I bet the professor is going to be coughing up fur balls for the whole week," Lori said getting off from the table to go sit on the chairs to spin on.

"Guys this is not amusing we got suspended I can't believe out of all people I would be suspended," Marguerite said. (Susan's child)

"Goody Hufflepuff, c'mon you're the one who planned it," Lee said. (Cho's son)

"I'm bored, hey what's that," Lori said.

She went to the side of the table and pulled the bag. It was no use so she asked for her brother's help, it still wouldn't budge until Marguerite and Lee helped pull the bag from the side. It was a beautiful pink bag. Lori and Andrew were the first ones to see the bag. They started to play with the stuffed animals and eat the chocolate. Lee and Marguerite soon joined in. They saw an envelope and read the top part.

_To: Harry_

_READ AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, DON'T LET ANYONE ELASE READ IT!_

"Oh busted this is our mom's boss!" Andrew said.

They got all the stuff and hid the things under the shirts. They threw the candy wrappers at the bottom of the trashcans and covered it with some papers. They got the envelope and snuck in Harry's office to put it in his suitcase. They went back to their seats and tried to look as innocent as possible. Which was really hard for them since they never were innocent, they were always getting in trouble at Hogwarts. Like replacing Professor Trelawney's tea with a polyjuice potion with cat hair.

It was five o'clock and their parents came to pick them. The kids stared at each other hoping they wouldn't get caught.

Harry was in his office counting the seconds. Hermione came in. Harry smiled she tried to fix herself up. She put her hair up in a bun with office rubber bands. Harry couldn't stop smiling he grew to love her more and more each day. Just think he used to make fun of her and now he worshiped her.

"Um Harry before we go I need to make sure of something. Did you well break up with?" Hermione said.

"Hey don't say her name c'mon let's go," Harry said grabbing Hermione's side.

Hermione looked around the house it was nothing like she had imagined it. She pictured it messy with clothes on the floor, pictures of naked woman hanging from the ceiling, galleons of empty liquor bottles. But it wasn't like that he had everything put neatly in its place, on the walls were pictures of his family, and he had liquor but it was in a glass cover over the sink.

"I like this place my favorite well behind the Weasley's house and Hogwarts," Harry said taking the place in.

"Well its cozy I guess," Hermione said.

Harry noticed that Hermione felt uncomfortable around the house. He grabbed her hand and took her to the couch in front of the television.

"Do you want to watch the teli," Harry said looking for the remote.

"Teli don't you mean television," Hermione said.

Harry got the remote and put an arm around her shoulder. Hermione felt like history was repeating itself again. She wanted to get out of here; she didn't want to be here. Harry glanced at her. She was biting the corner of her lower lip.

"Hermione all you all right," Harry asked.

"Everything is perfectly fine," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Hermione I can always tell one you're lying tell me what's wrong," Harry said staring at her eyes.

"I feel like history is repeating itself," Hermione said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean," Harry said.

"You're not my first boyfriend you're my second," Hermione said holding her tears back.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

_Well before our seventh year a gang came into the neighborhood. They teased me all the time. Their names were Adrian, Michael, and Eddie. They had their sluttish girlfriends. Jasmine was Adrian's, Stacy was Michael's, and Samantha was Eddie's. A few days passed and a guy named Jesse came. He fell in love with me and I fell in love with him. He did what any normal boy would do he would send me flowers, cards, stuffed animals, and chocolates. One day when my parents were gone we were on the couch sitting and watching the television. He put his arm around me and began to kiss my neck. We ended up sleeping together. The next day I see him hanging out with the gang and laughing. I go up to hug him and he knocks me down. It was all a joke, I cried and to make it worse he had a girlfriend named Hannah. He used me for a joke and I fell for it._

"So that's why you were crying when we went to the hotel," Harry said.

"Yes, that's why I was crying, and I'm always afraid that it is going to happen again," Hermione said.

"It's not going to happen again, trust me it's just a memory, just one bad memory," Harry said kissing her forehead.

**Authors Note: Not one of my long chapters but I couldn't think of anything else. Next chapter I will bring back White Star. The event that happened to Hermione is real, I lived through it. JUST KIDDING! Make sure to read my new story coming out this Monday. **


	8. Fighthing

**Author's note: This song does not belong to me. Please review my story I love getting reviews. **

**PINK LYRICS**

**"Who Knew"**

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss 

Hermione was standing out in her deck. She stared upon the stars she loved to look at them. She couldn't wait to see Harry again. He was a part of her soul now. As she stared at the stars she remembered White Star and what she had told her. As she began to see she was wondering whether she was telling the truth at all. She could have been an old fraud like Trelawney. She headed to bed and wrapped herself in the sheets.

Harry headed back to his own apartment. He was glad that Ginny was sleeping in her apartment than in his. He was tired of having to deal with her every second. He took of his robes and put on his pajamas. He lay in bed and couldn't stop thinking. Someone before him had loved Hermione well not love her but slept with her. She trusted him and he trusted her.

"Harry, Harry are you there?" Ron said from the fireplace.

"Ron I've been trying to contact you for the past week," Harry said glad to see his friend back.

"Well I had some special nights," Ron said grinning.

"You mean you were in bed with a couple of girls," Harry said.

"Yeah, and will you explain to me why is there office rubber bands all over my couch?" Ron asked.

"Well I kind of had Hermione over at your house," Harry said timidly.

"Oh man you had the brackets on my couch, thanks a lot Harry now I have to burn my couch," Ron said almost disgusted.

"Ron you better watch your mouth, call her Hermione or Granger!" Harry said almost yelling.

Ron yawned a bit and rubbed his eyes a bit. "Well I'm of to bed," Ron said yawning again.

"Night," Harry said.

_Hermione ran as fast as she could to the forbidden forest. If she could get farther enough maybe she could apperate away. C'mon I'm almost there she thought._

"_Impedimenta!" A death eater said casting a spell at Hermione._

_Hermione was hardly able to move she needed to get out of here. She reached for her wand in her pocket. She stretched it out, but before Hermione could say anything the death eater disarmed her. The death eater took of her mask and grinned at the sight of her body._

"_Look, at the mudblood no one here to save her," Bellatrix said taunting her pointing her wand in her face._

"_Shut up Bellatrix or might have to hurt you," Hermione said angrily._

"_Hurt me, you can even hurt your own sorry ass, so say goodbye to your life mudblood, AVADA KER--" Bellatrix was cut off. Her wand flew out of her hand._

"_Stupefy," Harry yelled shooting at Bellatrix._

_Harry got Hermione by the hand at picked up Hermione._

"_Are you all right?" Harry asked._

_Ignoring Harry's question she replied to Harry. "You saved me."_

"_Yeah," Harry said smiling at looking at her face checking for major injuries. "I couldn't let another person die because of me, no matter who they are." Ron and Ginny came out of the forbidden forest both badly hurt called Harry for help. "I'll see you around well that's if I make it out alive," Harry said._

"_You will," Hermione said. Harry smiled and dashed off two his friends. Hermione saw Harry run toward their way. She smiled he saved her._

Hermione woke up and smiled. She thought to herself that's were she started to like him the reason she fell in love. She got ready for work and headed downstairs. She saw Neville once more staring blankly into the picture of Lavender . She chuckled and fixed herself some breakfast. She sat down opposite of him and ate her food with pleasure.

"Don't you ever get tired of staring at that picture Neville?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't, she's just an angel," Neville said.

"Whatever," Hermione said and apperated herself to work.

As she got to work Harry came running at her in a hurry. He got balance on her shoulder and panted very heavily. When he got his breath he looked at her.

"Hermione there is a meeting today, _**Percy from the ministry**_ planned it he wants to see what we have done and you need to balance the checkbooks by nine," he said quickly.

"What that's just and hour away," Hermione said startled.

"I know, there is a spare book in my suitcase, it's in a yellow folder so you just need to make copies," Harry said.

"Ok," Hermione said he smiled and ran into Luigi's office to tell him.

Hermione practically ran to his office and opened his suitcase. She saw two yellow folders. She didn't know which one it was so she took both to her office. She opened the first one and saw that it was the book. She took out her wand and cast a spell to multiply the books. When she finished she saw the other portfolio had writing on it. She looked at it and read it. It wasn't like Hermione to be snooping, but it did sound very suspicious. She opened it and it was a letter. She read it carefully.

**Dear Harry,**

**This is your best mate writing. So you must be horrified on what you have to do with the Beaver. Give her these gifts in the bag and you will be all right. Occasionally ask her out. When you reeled her in SLEEP WITH HER! That hideous monster will give back the company in no time. It must be torture to see her. When she gives the company back break up with her in a heartbeat. It will soon be over before you know it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ron**

**P.S you will never believe the hot girls I've seen here!**

Hermione looked at the letter. She was crying. He used her to give back the company. She got his picture and ripped it. She saw the checkbooks and an idea came through her mind. She bewitched the books to say the real truth that she truly owned the company not Harry. She copied the letter two more times and put them in Harry and Ron's checkbook. She was mad it him; she wanted to hurt him. She checked the time it was 8:57; she headed her way to the conference room.

Everyone was already seated and waiting for it to begin. She passed out the books. When everybody opened it they were in shock. Harry looked at Hermione, but she didn't look at him she stared at the wall.

"Potter what is the meeting of this!" Percy yelled checking the book at the table.

"Well it must be a mistake," Harry said still looking at Hermione.

"A mistake, I think that this ugly person has the company in her hands right now!" Percy yelled.

"Percy I stand for all of us and we are all equally shocked as you are, but for goodness sake hold your temper," Ginny said trying not to raise her voice.

"Ginny don't you see that your fiancee has given this girl our company!" Percy said shouting. " I don't think you should marry this bloke!"

"Percy will you shut your trap up it's not your decision to tell our sister who she should marry or not," Ron said stepping in.

Hermione realized the fiasco she had caused, but it was worth it. Harry betrayed her, but she wasn't going to leave this without a fight. The whole conference continued arguing Ernie and Hannah even joined in. While they were fighting Ron and Harry noticed that they had the letter that Ron wrote. They looked at each other then at Hermione. When the meeting was over Hermione went to her office and awaited Harry to come in.

"How dare you do that to me Hermione?" Harry said.

"What I did to you, Its more like what you did to me!" Hermione yelled.

"Look about that it, started like that but it changed and I began to love you," Harry said.

"Yeah right, you kept telling me that you were going to cancel the wedding, but you never did!" Hermione said yelling.

Harry stopped talking. He did promise her that he was going to break up the wedding with Ginny. He never did apart of him kept telling him that he still loved Ginny another said he loved Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Yeah, well can sorry mend a broken heart? I think not Potter," Hermione said. It was a while since she had called him Potter.

"Fine I never liked you, you filthy little mudblood!" Harry said he opened the door. He knew he didn't mean that. He just needed to get out of her office. When he left White Star stood in front of her and sighed.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop this from happening but I couldn't dispose of the bag. I can't interfere what is supposed to happen."

"Get out."

"I least I tried to help."

"You shouldn't have," Hermione said discouraged. White Star would still not leave. Hermione got mad and grabbed a nearby vase. She clutched it in her hand...

"Fine I'll come back to help later," White Star said.

As he came out Luna was coming into his office. She looked at his expression and saw that he was angry, but yet sad. She heard a crash coming from Hermione's office. She entered it. Luna saw a white smoke and then at Hermione. She saw her smashing everything she could grab her hands

"Hermione what's wrong?" Luna asked looking scared. Hermione didn't answer she kept throwing things at the wall and kept crying. Luna took out her wand to stop Hermione.

"Impedimenta!" Luna said. Hermione stopped and turned around very slowly putting the spell in effect. "I'll take the spell off if you calm down and tell me what's wrong," Luna said. Hermione nodded. Luna took off the spell.

Hermione made her way to the desk and told her what happened. Telling her this it made her cry. Luna looked dumbfounded at the information Hermione had told her. She couldn't believe that Harry and Ron would do this to her. Luna looked at her straight in the eye and got the courage to talk to her.

"Hermione do you want to get away from all of this and will come back to London when you're ready to face this?" Luna asked.

Hermione still crying looked up at Luna. She stood thinking she wouldn't see Harry or Ron or anyone except Luna. Hermione closed her eyes and hopped she was doing the right thing; she nodded.

"Excellent, let's take you home to pack your things," Luna said. "Do you want to travel by floo powder its easier," Luna said.

"165 Mt. Craig Dr," Hermione said shooting floo through the fireplace. Luna followed her and said the same thing.

"Hey Hermione you're early- I see you brought someone along," Neville said.

Luna looked around the room and spotted Neville she smiled and looked at the portraits around her.

"Um Neville I'm going to be gone for a few days... um weeks ... months not really sure," Hermione said grabbing Luna by the shoulder taking her up to her room.

Hermione got a suitcase and started cramming all of her clothes she could carry in there. She folded them neatly packing all of her necessities. Once she was done she wanted to cry. She turned around to tell Luna if they could leave, but she saw she wasn't there. Hermione turned both ways around the hallway and saw she in Neville's room. Hermione headed toward her way. She stood at the doorway and saw that Neville was in there too. Luna looked interested at the plant Neville was showing her it was a Mimbulus mimbletonia.

"They have a great defense mechanism do you want to see?" Neville asked her.

"Um no you don't Luna it might through pus at you," Hermione said remembering the last time Neville did that. She was covered in an eerie gooey slime.

"You do know when they are exposed to radiation they create a shield of pure fire that doesn't burn," Luna said.

"Really I might try that later," Neville said curiously.

"No you won't," Hermione said. "Can we go already? I want to get out of here as soon as possible," Hermione said.

Luna nodded she grabbed Hermione's shoulder and waved Neville goodbye. In a second they vanished into thin air. Hermione sighed the view was so beautiful.

I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

**Author's note: I was dying to get to this chapter finally I was tell me what you think please review! D**


	9. Meeting you

Trying to forget the thrill of holding you will I ever stop thinking of happiness we knew  
Who are you thinking of in your dreams at night  
Who are you longing for when you hug your pillow tight  
But I'll forget I'll forget I know I will  
Maybe I will find a heart that's true and a love that's real  
Trying to forget the times you broke my heart  
Remembering how happy you made me at the start  
Please won't you listen I want you to know though you have hurt me I still love you so

**Author's note: I have added a new character to this story and tell me how you think they interact. Oh and the dresses not my idea they were my sisters so full credit to her.**

Hermione stood beside Luna enjoying the miraculous view. The sun was rising below the sea and the birds were soaring waiting a new day. The orange glow emitted the sea leaving a reflection that seemed it was dancing. Hermione had never seen such a beautiful sight.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"We're in Sydney Australia," Luna responded enjoying the view as well.

"We don't get scenes like this back in London."

"Well enough staring, c'mon let's go to our room," Luna said picking up her luggage from the floor.

Hermione did the same and followed her to this suite that was right next to the ocean. They entered it through the front entrance and saw that many people were already seated at the lobby. She noticed it was a wizard suite. Carts with luggage were pushing themselves leading people to their room; requests were flying from the doors to the receptionist. They checked in their room and followed the cart. Hermione got the key and put it to the lock. The room was enormous and it was only for one person. It had a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom.

"Is this all mine?" Hermione asked.

"Yup it is, I'll be in the room next door if you need me" Luna said heading out the door. "Oh yes meet me here at noon. I need help with my job."

Hermione decided to tell her friend, Neville Longbottom. She headed toward the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder in her hand. She stuck her head in the fireplace and shouted 165 Mt. Craig Dr. She looked around and saw he was in the kitchen making a sandwich. She saw it was dark and figured he was out for a midnight snack.

"Neville, Neville," Hermione said to grab his attention.

He walked up to the fireplace and kneeled down clutching his sandwich in his right hand. He took a bite before speaking to her. He swallowed very fast and smiled that his friend was there.

"So how's, were ever you are?" Neville asked.

"Fine and for your sake I'm in Sydney, Australia and they have the most perfect view and ocean," Hermione said.

"Hermione don't go near the water you know you can't swim," Neville said.

"Man Neville, I wouldn't have told you if I knew you were going to be nagging at me," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry so what are you going to be doing over there?" Neville asked.

"I don't really know I'm trying to forget about him but it's hard," Hermione said. "You need to do me a favor. Go to my work place and tell them I'm resigning and I won't be going back."

"Wait you want me to go to your place and tell them. Well that will be a friendly visit."

"Please Neville I'm counting on you."

"Fine (Yawn) well I'm off to bed see you Hermione," Neville said

Hermione didn't really like that Neville told her that she couldn't swim but he was right. But maybe she could just go to the water and just wet her feet. She not really swimming so it wouldn't be that bad. Hermione changed into some old clothes and took of her shoes. She headed to the beach the sand was moist against her toes. She saw a stick in the sand and she picked it up. She turned to her right and saw a child building a sandcastle, but was swept away by the waves. An idea struck her head at this. She began to write in the sand. She wrote big letters on the moist sand. They said Harry.

Hermione saw a wave coming toward her it reached up to what she wrote and took it away.

"It's gone!" Hermione said happily.

The waves came again and wet her feet. It felt refreshing. She decided to go a bit further into it. She went up to her knees and the waves came in again wetting her worn out shirt and worn out jeans. She went in further up to her waist. This time a huge wave came at her. She fell. Another wave came and tumbled her deeper into the water. Hermione could not breathe she was frightened. A man from the shore saw this happening and first instinct struck him. He dived into the water and swam as fast as he could. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. He took her to shore and laid her to rest. He put his head to her chest to hear signs of breathing. She was hardly moving. He opened her mouth and pushed his lips to hers. He breathed in and put his head to her chest again. She still wouldn't breathe. He tried again three times it still wouldn't work. On the fourth try she coughed and spit out some water. Hermione sat up straight confused on what had just happened. She saw a man kneeling by her side.

"You saved me," Hermione said.

"Yeah weird I didn't even know CPR" the man said smiling.

"You have a nice smile," Hermione said smiling as well.

"You too."

"Wait don't I know you from somewhere," Hermione said taking in his features.

He had pale porcelain skin. He had white blonde hair that covered his forehead and the top tips of his ears. He had gray eyes like the moon that were cold but somewhat misunderstood.

"I don't know, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger, yours?" Hermione asked.

The man realized who this was. It was the girl he always teased at school. The one he called mudblood. He noticed that if he told her his name she would run off scared and alone. But then he thought what is she doing here.

"My name is of no importance," the man said getting up and walking away. Hermione got up as well unsteady for a moment but then regained balance. She ran after him stepping in front.

"I think I should now the name of my savior," Hermione said.

"You don't want to know my name," he said.

"I do very much your face looks just so familiar," Hermione said taking a step forward.

"My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco...You're that boy that, well you're not a boy anymore. Wait why did you save me? I remember in our third year you told me that if you had to save a you know what you rather let it die," Hermione said.

"Yes I did say that then you punched me," Draco said holding his face and rubbing it.

"I don't really know why I saved you actually. I just felt like destiny you know," Draco said.

"Destiny I know what you mean," Hermione said looking down remembering what happened between Harry and her. Hermione shook her head and looked up at Draco. She needed to get her mind off of Harry and maybe this man was really destiny so she took a chance.

"Have you changed at all?"

"Yeah after the war I realized I didn't want to do that so I changed now my father won't even stay as the room as me. I don't care what my father thinks, so I've I started a new life."

Hermione grabbed his wrist and sat her and him. They talked for hours. It was mostly Draco apologizing for all the things he had said. Hermione began to laugh at him knowing how much he remembered about the things he said to her. Draco got up and extended an arm to pick her up.

"Well I have to go back to my room, Luna is waiting for me," Hermione said.

"You mean Loony Lovegood," Draco said laughing.

"Don't make fun, in her own way she's changed," Hermione said.

"Do you want to meet here tomorrow? "

"I would love too."

"It's a date then." Draco kneeled in to give her kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed at this type action. She smiled and began to walk back to her room. She opened the door and headed to her room. She fell on the bed and sighed.

_Back in London..._

It was nine in London and Harry was in his office waiting for Hermione to arrive so he could explain her everything. He wanted to tell her before things got out of hand. He waited over an hour but she still wouldn't come. He decided to see if one of her friends new. He went to the secretaries' office and asked them.

"Do any of you know where Ms. Granger is?"

"Why do you ask Mr. Potter," Susan responded.

"I asked because it's been three hours and she still isn't here," Harry said infuriated at them.

" Mr. Potter, why are you shouting? It's not our fault that she is late" Cho said.

"Look here Cho-" Harry said but was cut off by Neville.

"Excuse me Potter but I have a message for you."

"What is it?"

"Hermione told me she is resigning from here for good."

"What do you mean she is resigning!"

The secretaries looked scared at the sight they were seeing. Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs and was taken all of his rage on Neville. Harry saw that he was putting on a show so he took Neville outside.

"Look Potter but tough luck she is gone."

"She at the house isn't she. I bet Hermione is hiding from me. Please tell her Neville that I'm sorry."

"I don't know where she is," Neville said lying.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me where she is I'll go looking for her by myself."

With that last statement Harry went back into his work. Neville kept his calm but he felt like hitting him, Muggle style. He has to destroy Hermione every single time he meets her. This was a new low even for Potter boy. He headed back home unaware of what he had started.

Harry was in his office furious. He kept telling himself it was Ron's fault, but he knew perfectly well that it was his own. Harry knew that Hermione was furious at him like he was right now. If only he could explain things to her maybe just maybe she will go back to his life. He looked on the side of his desk and saw Ginny and him dancing. It was similar to the one his parents took. He saw Ginny's face and smiled. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe he was so supposed to be with Ginny. Hermione didn't love him anymore might as well go with someone who does. He got up and headed to Ginny's office. He entered it and saw Ginny writing a story from her notes. Ginny smiled and looked back down. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He went up to her chair and kissed her on the cheek. He wasn't going to kiss her so soon not yet.

"Ginny I'm going to ask you one last time. Will you marry me again?"

"I will." With that Ginny pulled him from his robes and kissed him tightly on the lips. He forgot that she kissed nicely, but it wasn't the same as Hermione's. It didn't have that extra spark.

_Back in Austraila..._

Hermione was going out with Luna for the new job. She was going to produce a beauty competition called Miss Witch. As she put on the dress Luna clicked her tongue from behind. She was wearing a bright orange dress that swirled as she walked. The back lace from her dress was green making her look like a carrot. It tied around her neck and reached just a bit over her knees. Her shoes were white and her earrings were carrots instead of radishes.

"Don't you have anything better than that," Luna said. Hermione was wearing a brown dress that covered all of her body expect her hands and face.

"Well I wasn't really expecting to dress up," Hermione said.

"I'll let you borrow one of mines," Luna said grabbing her upper arm.

Luna looked through her closet flipping threw dresses. She finally found one that she liked and had it between her index and thumb. She held it up high and let it fall gently to the floor. Luckily Hermione caught the dress on time. "Put it on," Luna said in a regular dreamy voice.

Hermione came out of the bathroom crossing her arms across her chest. Luna took them apart and turned her around. Hermione wore a tube top dress that clung to her curves nicely. The dress was a dark blue that toward the bottom of the dress it showed three different shades of blue finishing the bottom with periwinkle color, the dress had a unique sparkle that every time she moved it looked that tiny pieces of crystals were embedded to her dress.

"It's not me," Hermione said putting her arms over her chest once again.

"It's nice, c'mon let's go," Luna said grabbing her oversized bag from the bed.

Luna and Hermione went to a large courtyard that had a stage in the center of it. Hermione looked at the women from all over the world. They were all gorgeous. Hermione shouldn't be here with theses people they would just kick her out. Hermione headed the other way but was stopped by one of the models. She had a sash around her that said Miss France.

"M'excuser peut vous attacher ma tirette ," she said.

Hermione at first didn't understand until the girl turned her back and pointed at her zipper. Hermione tied it up really fast and continued walking but was stopped this time with Luna. Luna was looking around as to be waiting for something.

"Where do you think you are going?" Luna asked.

"No where," Hermione lied.

"Hey Ms. Lovegood where do you want the buffet," A man said coming.

Hermione couldn't believe it. The man was Draco. He was wearing a white hat that came at its side and was wearing a silky white robe as well.

Draco spoke again "See I was thinking pointing the buffet away from the sun. So the people wouldn't have to squint their eyes."

"That would be a lovely idea Mr. Malfoy," Luna said.

"So you're a Wizard Chef," Hermione said stepping in front of Luna.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Draco said smiling.

"I work for her," Hermione said.

"Wait you've met him," Luna said.

"Yes he saved my life when I was almost drowning," Hermione said still looking at Draco.

Luna looked at Hermione and looked confused at the information she had just told her. "Oh I see I'll leave you two alone," Luna said walking away. She headed to talk to the models.

"I see you are a chef," Hermione said again blushing.

"Oh yeah after I left the death eaters and I found my true passion. The art of cooking not the art of torturing," Draco said smirking.

They walked around the courtyard. Draco put his arm around Hermione but Hermione grabbed it and took it off of her shoulder. She began to cry Harry used to do the same thing. She headed toward Luna and left Draco by himself. Hermione tried to smile at him but she realized he wasn't there anymore. He headed back to his other co-workers. She looked down and started to help the models.

**Author's note: Tell me what you think about this chapter oh please review.**


	10. Trying to get over you

**Author's note: Ok if you have read the seventh book you know Hedwig died. So he got a new owl called Misty. Oh and there is a part he is getting beaten up and the only reason he can't fight back is because he is DRUNK! Song isn't mind and Harry Potter isn't mind if it was Hermione and Harry would have gotten together!**

**Artist: ****Leigh Danni****  
Lyrics for Song: ****Trying To Get Over You****  
**

I wanted love so bad  
I gave it all I had  
It made me feel so good  
I gave it all I could

But now the love is gone  
And I just ride the storm  
Oh, the things I do  
Trying to get over you  
Trying to get over you

Travel around to who knows where  
In every crowd, I see you there  
I hear your voice in all the towns  
It breaks my heart with just the sound

And now the love is gone  
I'll just ride the storm  
Oh, the things I do  
Trying to get over you  
Just trying to get over you

There's so many ways to hide  
Things that hurt us deep inside  
Yeah, I'll get by just fine  
But you're still in these dreams of mine

And now the love is gone  
I'll just ride the storm  
Oh, the things I do  
Trying to get over you  
Just trying to get over you

Harry woke up at noon in Ron's couch his head had hurt like shit. He had gone to a pub last night and Ron couldn't just leave him alone in his house. Harry figured he had a hangover he had never had one before and now he knew what it felt like. He thanked god it was Sunday so he didn't have to go to work. Harry saw a faint form of Ron. He was in his in the kitchen and for the smell of it he was eating eggs with bacon. He got up from the couch clutching his forehead. He thought to himself well at least my head doesn't hurt like when I had the scar. He heard some clawing at Ron's window. He clasped his hands to his ears the softest noise felt like a school bell ringing right in his ear.

Harry put on his glasses to see Misty scratching Ron's window. He tried to stand up to open the window, but Ron beat him to the chase. Misty flew to side of the couch. Harry saw the parchment attached to her leg. He took it off and read it.

_Harry are you all right. I tried talking to you at your house but no one was there are you all right I hope this letter comes to you. Please write back, it's about our wedding._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ron was reading over Harry's shoulder. "I thought you said you canceled the wedding between you two," Ron said confused.

"Well, since Hermione left I brought the wedding back. Actually now that I think of it I never really canceled the wedding on the first place," Harry said clutching his head.

"Well I see your head hurts," Ron said walking to the kitchen looking through the cupboards. He got purple liquid and handed it to Harry.

"No I can take anymore drinks," Harry said.

"Don't worry it will take care of your headache," Ron said.

Harry drank it and the pain from his head lifted. He felt a bit better. He felt Misty bite his index finger and he saw why. She had another letter attached on her other leg. He took it off and opened it. The letter picked itself up and began to speak.

"_Hello Harry James Potter my name is White Star. I see that you have a very big problem meet me at your friend's bedroom. I will help you ," a dreamy voice said._

"Who was that?" Ron said biting a piece of burned toast.

"I don't know she said White Star and to meet her in your bedroom, but she didn't say what time," Harry said.

Harry heard a faint pop coming from Ron's room. He entered it and saw a pale white girl. Ron saw too and tried to go in, but the door slammed right in his face. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Put your wand down I am here to help you with your loss of the girl."

"You're bluffing," Harry said still holding his wand.

"The girl she has bushy hair, and she is very smart."

Harry lowered his wand and sat at the corner of Ron's bed.

"You need to find her. She is going to fall in love with someone else and she is going to come back as a new person."

"Where is Hermione?"

"She is at Sydney Australia I suggest you go as soon as possible oh and if you need me just say _White Star is not very far_." White Star left a faint white smoke around the room.

Harry came out of the room. His mind was focused on Hermione and only her. Ron came at him putting a hand on his shoulder asking him if he was all right. Harry nodded and took a step away from Ron.

"I'm going after her Ron," Harry said in a serious tone.

"What you don't know where she is at?" Ron said.

"I do now. I don't know when I will be back, but I will come back with her," Harry said in a determined voice. Harry disparated out of sight leaving a confused Ron Weasley.

_Back in Australia..._

Hermione had gotten a date with Draco Malfoy prepared by none other Luna Lovegood. They were in a Muggle boat enjoying dinner by candlelight over a full moon. Hermione was eating lobster that Draco had prepared himself.

"So why did you leave London?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Well I'm not really in the mood to actually tell anyone," Hermione said.

She started to feel squeamish and she knew it wasn't the boat or food. Hermione headed to the loo running. Draco caught sight of her bag and saw a picture of her smiling and waving. Curiosity taking over him he took the picture and saw Hermione. The picture was torn in half. He assumed another man broke her heart. He saw a note attached on the back of the picture he took it and read it. He saw Ron's name signed at the bottom and saw Harry's name written in the front. He understood why she left. She left to get away with the mess those two imbeciles started.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a terrified tone.

"Nothing," Draco said stuffing the picture back in her bag.

"I guess since you saw it already I might as well tell you," Hermione said sitting down.

She told the story to Malfoy pausing to let a few a tears out. Draco extended an arm toward her and guided her toward the deck of the boat. She stared at the night sky enjoying it.

"You know what Potter did was despicable, but I know I can make it all better," Draco said holding her hand.

"Thanks Draco I know I can trust you," Hermione said putting her head to rest on his arm.

_Morning..._

Harry apperated in Sydney next to the beach. He felt like screaming Hermione's name to see if she would call back. Harry looked down he was stupid to come here. He spotted some bushy hair. He smiled that must be her. He ran down to her.

He saw her next to another guy. He looked a bit closer to see Malfoy holding her hand. He gasped at the sight of this.

"Do you want to go swim?" Draco asked.

"No thank you I almost drowned last time," Hermione said almost laughing.

"Don't worry I'll be right by your side," Draco said leading her toward the water.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and she squeezed it tightly. They dived in. A wave came at them and Hermione hugged Draco. He hugged her as well. He took her a bit deeper. She was starting to get used to the waves pretty soon she was swimming like a pro.

Draco dragged her out and the laid down on the moist sand completely unaware that Harry was watching them. Still holding hands Hermione smiled and spoke.

"That was so much fun."

"It was, wasn't it" Draco said getting up.

This time Hermione picked herself up. She looked at Draco in his eyes. Draco looked in her chocolate eyes. He kneeled in to give her kiss. She pressed harder into his kiss. Draco started caressing her cheek while Hermione played with tips of his hairs. He put his tongue on her bottom lip asking permission to go into her mouth. Hermione did not let him. She regained her senses and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Hermione said grabbing her shoes and running to her suite.

Draco stood there wondering what had happened. He thought to himself was he a bad kisser. He started to walk to his own house.

Harry saw what had happened and muttered something under his breath. "That's my girl."

Harry followed Hermione to her suite so he could know where she was. Hermione slammed the door she was mad at what happened.

She loved Draco, but she couldn't bring herself to admit. She loved Harry too even though he broke her heart. She was confused only if someone was there to give her sign. Hermione coughed she saw White Star in front of her. She was smiling and extended an arm at her. Hermione took it and figured this was her sign. White Star apperated away with her. Harry lost sight of her.

Hermione was sitting down on a chair full of flowers. She was crowned, that had roses and tulips wrapped around her head.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"This is going to help you forget, now breathe in deeply," White Star said in her usual sweet tone. Hermione breathed in and out.

"Good now think of a boy you can always trust."

Hermione first thought of Neville, but her mind kept thinking of Draco. She knew she could count on him for anything he proved it last night.

"Now think of boy who's hurt you and drift it away like a wave does."

Hermione thought of Harry and one by one let go of memories she had with him. Hermione opened her eyes and discovered the pain in her was gone.

"How can I repay you?" Hermione asked. White Star had left and Hermione was back in her room. For a second she thought it was a dream. She looked at the clock and saw she was late for her job. She grabbed one of the dresses Luna had given her and put her hair up in a messy bun.

Luna was talking to one of the models from Germany. Luna was always gifted with learning new languages. Hermione walked up to Luna to receive her job. Hermione was supposed to tell the models where to go. Hermione got used to this job pretty fast actually. She was almost finished and she just needed to address the one from London. As she walked to her she saw Harry. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. He had followed her here. Hermione walked up to Luna.

"Luna he's here," Hermione told Luna.

"Who's here?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Harry! He's here! He followed me here," Hermione said.

She turned around to see Harry, but saw him walking up to her. Hermione wanted to leave, but forgot she left her wand in her room so she couldn't disparate. Harry was getting nearer. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione?"

_Back in London..._

"What do you mean they are gone?" Percy yelled.

"Well the Granger girl left two days ago and Harry left yesterday," Ron said. Percy was furious at this.

"Look the girl has the company and she is going to take it away. The Potter boy who is supposed to be in charge deserted us!" Percy yelled.

"Percy, keep your voice down. I bet Harry went to go bring her back so she can sign the paperwork," Ginny said to her brother.

Percy still furious got his suitcase and slammed the door. He left the office. Percy thought to himself. _I'm not going to help my younger brother and sister anymore._

"Great how are we going to tell the workers that they aren't going to get their paychecks anymore," Ernie said.

"I'll do it," Hannah said getting up. She left the conference room to the secretaries' room.

"Hermione is that you?" Harry asked looking at her from head to toe. She looked beautiful in that green dress.

"Harry I don't know how you found me but just leave," Hermione said in a firm tone.

"Hermione I need you here with me. Please come back to London," Harry said begging.

Hermione scoffed. "Look I don't love you and never will so just get out of my face," Hermione said.

"You don't mean that? Do you?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do, now if you don't mind I need to get back to my work," Hermione said walking up to the model from England.

Harry looked at Luna for support, but Luna didn't even glance at him. She continued setting up decorations and informing people. Harry looked at his Hermione. She didn't love him anymore.

Harry got his wand and clutched it tightly he apperated into the nearest pub. He felt like crying, but didn't have any tears to shed all of them where in the pit of his stomach. He went to go get some fire whiskey. Hours passed, but it felt like days to him. He was on his thirteenth drink. He got up feeling a little drowsy. He saw a gang of guys drinking and a couple of girls on their laps. Harry felt so drowsy he fell on one of the guys. The guy spilled his drink on his girl and himself.

"You bastard," The guy said.

"Oops sorry," Harry said trying to put his hand on his shoulder, but ended up slapping him on the face.

"You're going to pay for that!" He screamed. The guy took out his wand and pointed it on Harry's chest Harry flew backwards toward a wall.

Harry got up and tumbled on another guy. This guy fell and got up very quickly pointing his wand at him. The guy cast a knee-reversing hex at him. The hex caused Harry's knee to become backwards. Harry tumbled to the ground. Harry took out his wand and cast an Expelliarmus at the two men. Their wands flew out of their hands. The last two guys from the gang sent Harry more jinxes and hexes. While the other two where hitting him Muggle style. Harry was bleeding from his nose and bottom lip. Both of Harry's eyes were swollen.

"_White Star is not very far_," Harry said under his breath. The men kept hitting him.

_Back in London..._

Ginny was getting ready for bed when she saw a note fall from out of nowhere. She read the note.

_Help Harry he's at Sydney, Australia at the Bar Europa on 82 Elizabeth Street! Hurry!_

Ginny read it once and headed quickly through her fireplace.

Harry was still getting beat up by the gang. Ginny came in charging and cast four bat bogey hexes at them. She went running to Harry and hugged him tightly. She clutched her wand apparated him and her. Ginny with her strength let him to rest on her bed.

**Author's note: Do you like it hate please review. Oh and I forgot Bar Europa is not mine it belongs to some guy. Please review I will try to upload as soon as possible. **


	11. I won't go

**Author's note: This song does not belong to me at all. Harry Potter is not mine if it was Harry would be with Hermione and Ginny and Ron would not exist! Oh let's just say Hermione has been in Sydney for two weeks. **

**I Won't Go Lyrics**  
Artist(Band):**3 Doors Down**

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean 

Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under   
Can you save me from this

It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
is not what we have, it's what we believe

It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know   
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me   
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go

It might be more than you believe  
It might be something you can't see

It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know   
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go

There might be more than you believe   
There might be more than you can see

Harry awoke in Ginny's bed. He got up and noticed he wasn't dizzy like the time he spent at Ron's. He put his glasses on which were on the side of the table. He noticed the same liquid that Ron had given him the day before. She must have given it to him when he fell asleep. He got up and saw that Ginny wasn't sleeping in her bed. It was actually odd. She always tried to get near him every chance she got. He headed to the living room and saw her sleeping on the couch wrapped in a quilt. He put it closer to her. He grabbed his jacket that was on the hanger. He opened the door slightly when he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He had a black eye and a fat lip. He touched his cheek and it burned like hell. He put his jacket on and it burned his ribs. They felt broken, but were only bruised.

"Harry is that you?" Ginny said getting up from the couch. She turned to Harry and saw his face. "Bloody hell it swelled." Ginny said half worried half laughing.

"What happened last night?" Harry asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Some guys were beating you up and I threw them off. I brought you here. I saw that you were losing a lot of blood and your ribs were broken. I healed them and your face. The bruising I'm not sure how you take that off," Ginny finished.

"Oh," that's all he was able to say.

"By the way what were you doing in Sydney in the first place?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, I um doing a business matter," Harry lied.

"Yeah by business matter you mean that Granger girl," Ginny said.

"Ginny how can you come up with such an idiotic idea," Harry said trying hard not to spill the truth. Ginny got up from the couch and headed through the room. She opened her closet to find a black bag. She clutched them tightly in her hand.

"Well let's see, I found these in her office," Ginny said throwing the bag at Harry. Harry groaned the bag hit his ribs. "Those in the bag are Ron's writing. This one in the other hand is by you. Let's see what you wrote." Ginny said in an annoying tone.

"_When I lay her down upon moonlight she exposes the bare form of her erotic mystery  
I search for solutions to her complex form. I slowly, unravel curiosity taking over me. I kiss her tenderly on the lips to her neck and back up again. I say these words to tell you I need you, I love you."_ Ginny finished these words and looked at him angrily.

Harry remembered that letter he wrote to her. It was the last one he wrote to her before she left. It was the day of his last kiss. He sighed. He told himself she is not going to come back. She will never love you find yourself someone knew.

"Ginny that poem is a lie. I did that so I can get the company back from her," Harry said looking away from Ginny's face.

"I knew you wouldn't love her," Ginny smiled. She gave him a hard hug. Harry yelled in pain. "I'm sorry, let's see if we can hide those bruises," Ginny said checking his face.

Ginny grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet. She soon started to look through her cabinets and pulled her make up kit. She started to put them on all his cuts and bruises on his face.

"Ginny I don't think this is going to work," Harry said sort of freaked out.

"Don't worry Harry you can even tell you have make-up on," Ginny turned around and made a face.

Harry was in front of Hermione's old house that was now Neville's. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Neville stood there in robes and yawning. Harry pushed himself in.

"We need to talk," Harry said.

"Potter get out of my house!" Neville said.

"Last I checked this was still Hermione's house," Harry said kneeling closer to Neville's face.

Neville squinted his eyes and looked at Harry's face. His skin had different color tones.

"Are you wearing make up?" Neville asked.

"Screw you Neville. Now look I know where Hermione is. Just tell me how to communicate with her."

"Why should I help you?"

"The reason you should help me because the company will find away to sue Hermione. Since she isn't here they are going to take the house away."

Neville sighed for once he was right. He stared at a random object in the room. Did the Harry Potter care about his friend? Did the Harry Potter care about him? Neville stood there for several seconds until Harry snapped his finger's in front of Neville's face.

"So are you going to help me?" Harry asked one last time.

"I'll help," Neville said almost unwillingly.

"Thanks Neville you are the best!" Harry said patting Neville on the back.

Neville took one last look at Harry Potter. He smiled and Harry disparated. Neville went to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He dumped it in and went inside. He saw Hermione nothing but in a white towel wrapped around her upper chest. Hermione saw his face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Neville what do you want? I have to get ready for work," Hermione said.

Neville put his hand behind his neck. "It's that Potter came to our house," Neville said taking a step back ready for Hermione to explode.

They heard a bang at the door and saw Luna skipping toward them. "Hermione I have some bad news for you," Luna said starting to look down.

Her face quickly lifted when she saw Neville. She smiled at him then to Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She sat down on the bedside of the bed. She turned to Luna then to Neville.

"What do you mean he came to our house?" Hermione asked.

"Ok he came to say that they...well _he_ needed you back at work," Neville said.

"Yeah right. He must be mad bloody mad if he thinks if I am going back to London!" Hermione retorted.

"That's it! If you don't come back they are threatening to sue us. If your not there they are taking our house!" Neville said.

"Sue! I don't want to go back!" Hermione raising her voice even louder.

"Better reason to go back to London!" Luna squealed out of no where.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Hermione said turning toward her.

"Well the guy who is hosting Miss Witch wants to have it London. He said something about more people there," Luna said rather quickly.

Hermione got up from the bed and clenched her knuckles. She went to Luna again.

"Luna compromise with the guy to have it here or anywhere else beside London!" Hermione yelled a bit louder.

"Neville if they are going to take our house then you just march your sorry ass over here!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione Jane Granger do not take that tone with me! I am tired of taking your orders! I have done millions, million of things for you! You never help me with anything!" Neville yelled. It was the first time he had raised her voice at her.

"Neville I don't want to go back!" Hermione yelled once again.

"Yes you do. If you don't want to go, fine. We will drag you all the way to London! So you better start packing," Luna said in a determined calm voice.

"Ok, but I need some time alone," Hermione said looking down.

They both nodded. Neville entered the fireplace again and disappeared. Luna marched out the door and headed toward her own. Hermione got a long skirt and a turtle neck sweater and put them on. Her hair still wet she decided to put it up in a clip. Hermione for the first time since first year locked herself in the bathroom.

Harry was in the front desk checking in, when the receptionist asked if he was wearing make-up. He started to get frustrated. He opened the elevator and hoped inside. It opened and he headed toward Cho.

"Miss Chang has Ginny arrived yet? Harry asked kneeling by her desk.

"No she hasn't Mr. Potter. Would you like to leave a message?" Cho said looking up to Harry's face.

She started laughing so hard the other harpies and Lavender turned to see. They soon saw what was so funny they were laughing at Harry's face. Luigi entered swinging his hips

and hands back and forth when he spotted Harry. Luigi was wearing white robes with leopard fur inside. He wore an orange scarf wrapped around his neck. To top all of his clothes he wore shades.

"Oh Harry that's not your color!" Luigi squealed. He took off his shades and put his hands on Harry's chest. Luigi batted his eyes. The secretaries started laughing even more at the sight of this. Harry took a step back, but was stopped by Susan's desk. "If you need help you can always come by my place," Luigi said putting his hand on Harry's cheek.

The elevator chimed showing two red heads. A tall skinny one standing by a beautiful red head. "Back off Luigi he's mine!" Ginny yelled grabbing Harry's arm pulling Harry away from Luigi. Harry really owed Ginny on that one.

"Wouldn't Justin Fletchley get jealous?" Ginny asked.

"What my boo doesn't now won't hurt him!" Luigi said licking his lips and walking away swinging his hips this time with one hand on his waist and the other swinging in the air.

Ron grabbed Harry's upper arm and pulled him to his office. It was a normal office with some Chudley Cannon posters and some family pictures. What used to be a picture of Lavender and Ron snogging on his desk was now a scrawny red head looking foolish standing by himself. Harry remembered that picture it was when Ron and Lavender broke up in their fist week on working in the Daily Prophet.

"Did you find Herm-Herm-Granger?"

"Yeah she stood me up," Harry said starting to star at his feet.

"Oh I'm sorry mate," Ron said.

"It's all right," Harry said.

Ron began laughing and Harry gave him a disgusted face. "I'm sorry, but are you going to tell me why you have make-up all over your face?" Ron said laughing even more.

"Fuckin Ginny!" Harry yelled.

Harry stormed off to the men's restroom with Ron following close behind him to see what he was going to do. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had shades of dark, light, and red blush splattered on certain parts of his face. On his lips he had a deep shade of red lipstick to cover the fat lip and cut. To cover the black eye he had a pale white shade splattered all over his eye. Only his left eye was the only part that showed his true skin color. Harry heard Ron laughing in the background. He took off his glasses and set them aside. He rubbed vigorously in attempt to take the make-up off. He put his glasses back on. He saw water dripping from his face and is cuts and bruises now clearly visible.

He muttered lightly so Ron wouldn't hear. "Hermione please comeback."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror tears falling from her eyes down her cheek. She looked down and her hands slowly creped to the edges of the sink. Her knuckled turned white as chalk. She felt her body move invulnerably to the floor. Her face buried in her knees and arms. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to deal with Harry any more. She wanted him out of her life. She sobbed louder on the cold, white tiled floor. She heard a knock on the door. She quickly fixed herself up and headed toward the door. As she walked a man spoke.

"Hermione are you all right?" The man said.

Hermione stood in front of the door and cleaned a few tears of her. She opened the door to see Draco Malfoy standing there with a handful of red roses. She let him in and closed the door quickly.

"Luna told me what happened," Draco said.

"Oh did she," Hermione said taking the roses and setting them in a vase with cold water.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked again.

Hermione couldn't hold it any longer she ran into Draco's arms and buried her face into his chest. She began crying. Draco put his arms around her tightly and one of his hands streaked her hair. The room was pure silence except for Hermione's loud sobs. Draco didn't mind. She had a right to be crying after what that Potter did. He held her closer as if there was no tomorrow. Hermione stopped until their where no more tears to shed.

Hermione pulled away from him to look at Draco's silver eyes. He looked back at hers. He removed a streak of hair from her face to show her chocolate eyes. Draco kneeled in and so did Hermione. Their lips brushed lightly and soon turned to a passionate kiss. Their kisses started out slow then fast then slow again. Draco's tongue was at the bottom of her lip asking for permission to go in. This time Hermione let him they started exploring each other's mouths. Once they were both entirely sure they couldn't breathe anymore they broke apart only to gasp for air.

"I love you Hermione," Draco said.

"I love you too Draco."

Hermione started kissing him again. Her arms went around his neck playing with the tips of his hairs. His arms found their way to her waist bringing her closer. Still having plenty of air for both of them Hermione broke the kiss.

"I have to go Draco," Hermione said.

She headed toward the closet and grabbed her suitcase. With a flick of her wand the clothes and all her materials started packing themselves neatly in the suitcase.

"Why can't you stay?" Draco begged.

"Draco after my two weeks of being here you thought me to be strong. Now my friend is calling to me and I need to be strong for him."

"Oh I see, but you will come back won't you," Draco said as he watched her swirl her wand.

"Don't worry I'll be back when I solve everything," Hermione said closing her suitcase.

"I guess you are doing the right thing. That's a brave thing of you to do Hermione," Draco said smiling.

"Well I was in Gryffindor," Hermione said grinning. "But before I go I am going to need some help from Luna," Hermione said.

_A day later..._

Hermione stood at the cliff waiting for Draco to arrive. He never came. Luna put a comforting a hand on her shoulder and nodded. She clutched her suitcase and apperated herself to work.

Hermione both got badges from the receptionist saying they were visitors. They went up toward the elevator. Everything was the same. Hermione saw Harry talking to Ron and Ginny. Hermione took a quick deep breath and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry turned at first he didn't recognize her. The others didn't either. When a lighted wand hit is head.

"Hermione?"

It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know   
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know it  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go

I won't go!  
No I wooooon't gooooo down!

**Author's note: So what did you think. Please review. For the people who like my other story Help from an Unexpected Place is going to be put on hold till I finish this story! Hoping I finish it before school starts again! **


	12. Fool

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I repeat I do not own Harry Potter. This son is by Shakira called Fool. I do not own that either. Hope you enjoy my story!**

Tell me lies  
slap me on the face  
just improvise  
do something  
really clever  
that'll make me hate  
your name forever

You might swear  
you'd never  
touch a lady  
well, let me say  
you're not too far  
from maybe  
every day you find  
new ways to hurt me

But I can't help it  
if I'm just a fool  
always having my heart  
set on you  
'til the time  
you start changing  
the rules  
I'll keep chasing  
the soles  
of your shoes

Fool

God resigned from  
hearing my own story  
every night I'm paying  
hell for glory  
I'm embarrassed but  
I'm much more sorry

All this pain begins  
to feel like pleasure  
with more tears  
you'd make a sea[Fool lyrics on desert  
salt my wounds  
and i'll keep  
saying thank you

But I can't help it  
if I'm just a fool  
always having my heart  
set on you  
'til the time  
you start changing  
the rules  
I'll keep chasing  
the soles  
of your shoes

Fool

But I can't help it  
if I'm just a fool  
always having my heart  
set on you  
'til the time  
you start changing  
the rules  
I'll keep chasing  
the soles  
of your shoes

Fool  
I can't help it baby  
fool  
I can't help it baby  
fool  
I can't help it baby  
fool  
I can't help it baby

Fool  
I'm a fool  
I'm a fool 

Hermione stood there. She was wearing wizard robes of the finest quality. The robe color was purple. In the middle the robes were turned inside out showing white stars twinkling. The hood covered most of her face only showing her mouth. Hermione was satisfied with her new choice of style. She looked more like a fashionable witch than a geek Muggle.

"Hermione is that you?" Harry asked again.

Hermione sighed. She took off the hood. Her hair still as messy as ever covered part of her face. She grabbed the hair that was in her face and put it behind her ear. Everyone stood opened mouthed at her. They saw Hermione still ugly, but it was a start. Ginny gasped at her robes. She was a bit jealous that Hermione was wearing Serena clothes.

"Nice to see you came back," Ginny said forcing a smile.

Ginny went to Lavender and started gossiping with her friend. Ginny without saying any words pointed at Hermione. Lavender gasped. She had many Serena clothes, but now she was going to burn them all. She was not going to wear the same thing as her.

"Don't worry Ginny. It's just a couple of nice clothes. They are not going to change on what her face looks like," Lavender said.

"You're right. Still I have to have precaution. The way Harry is staring at her is not healthy."

Hermione stared at Harry then to Luna. Luna understood and grabbed Hermione's suitcase and went toward the elevator. Ron caught sight of Luna and smiled. He ran after her to help her with her bags. Once they were sort of alone Harry spoke to her.

"You actually came," Harry said putting both hands on her shoulder. Hermione shrugged them off and took a step back.

"Harry for you information I am going back when all of this stupidity is over. Now if you would please tell me when the meeting is going to start," Hermione said.

Harry was taken back. White Star was right. Hermione would come back as a different person. " The meeting starts in an hour," Harry said blankly.

The elevator chimed to show a full compartment. The harpies were in a deep gossip. Hermione stood in the center of them and crossed her arms. At first they didn't notice her until they caught a glimpse of her hair.

The harpies squealed very loudly, "Hermione!"

Hermione smiled and went to hug each one personally. They kept asking her questions on where she went or what she did. Hermione didn't feel like telling them the whole truth.

"Why were you in Sydney in the first place?" Padma asked.

"No reason, no reason at all, I just went there because I wanted to go," Hermione said quickly. She mentally kicked herself because she was really bad at lying.

"C'mon Hermione you can tell us," Julie said in an eager tone.

Hermione looked around and headed toward the lady's loo. The rest of the harpies followed her. Hermione locked the door and kneeled against the sink. She took a deep breath and told them what had happened.

"Ok the thing is..."

Hermione finished telling them her story of Harry and her. They were all quiet for the first time. They stood opened mouthed at Hermione. At first Hermione thought they would be gossiping about this but she was wrong.

"Hermione all of us know you are the smartest witch of your age, but are you sure that was the smartest thing to do," Julie said.

"Yeah Hermione you dealt with a man who was practically married to another person. Your lucky that Ginny never figured it out," Cho said.

"I know I did wrong. I regret doing every single thing with him, but right now he is the least of my worries," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Parvati asked.

"Ginny right now is of my worries," Hermione said.

"Did she find out?" Susan asked in a worried voice.

"I'm not sure, but try to keep this quite," Hermione said getting up.

They all nodded and went back to their office. The bathroom stall opened and there stood a very shocked Hannah Abbot. She didn't believe that Harry would actually do that. Her first instinct was to go tell this to her friend Ernie, but this wasn't something you just blurted out to anyone. This was something that only Harry and Hermione should know and that's it. The person who had the most right to know was Ginny. She deserved to know what her fiancee was doing for the past weeks. She headed outside and went to Ginny's office.

Ginny was planning wedding details. Beside Ginny stood her dress it almost complete they just needed to adjust the bust. Ginny stopped on what she was doing to greet Hannah. It was actually quite odd. She never really talked to Hannah at all. It was just a hello and a goodbye.

"Hannah um...it's nice to see you," Ginny said unusually.

"Ginny do you know what Harry is doing?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry is or was cheating on you!" Hannah said quickly.

"What?!?" Ginny retorted.

Hannah told Ginny she had heard in the lady's restroom. Ginny didn't even interrupt at all. She wanted to hear every single detail so she can use it against Hermione. Hannah finished and Ginny sat there in her desk. She got up and headed out the door. Her first choice was to go yell at Harry, but he would always lie to her. She went to the conference room. Every step she took would make a clang noise with her high heels. She saw Hermione who was already seated. She was looking through some leftover papers that were scattered on the table.

"You a son of a bitch!" Ginny yelled taking her wand out. Hermione was too quick for her. She had already pulled her wand out barely when Ginny had her hand inside her robes.

"What did you call me?" Hermione said.

"You had sex with my man. You had a relationship with my man when he was my fiancé!"

Hermione didn't even bother to argue. "Yes I did, but that was his fault. He choose to go out with me."

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Look you probably had him under a love potion so how do you expect me-"

The doors opened and people started coming in. The meeting was bout to start. Hermione put her wand in her robes and so did Ginny. Harry sat in the main chair and everyone sat around him. There were two new people. Hermione assumed they were from the Magical Law Enforcement.

The man with the curly short beard spoke first. "My co-worker and I have been doing some research and it appears that this girl cannot just hand it over with just a few signatures."

The other man spoke he appeared to be younger and more charming. "What he means is that in order for you," The man pointed at Harry. "You need to pay her on what the company is worth. I say roughly about 34 million galleons."

Everyone stood there with his or her mouths hanging open. Thirty-four million galleons was a lot of money. (In U.S money that's two hundred fifty million dollars.) Hermione didn't want to become president of this company. Couldn't she just hand it over like a gift?

"Why can't I just hand it over? Harry did when we started a new company," Hermione said.

"Exactly you started a new company. The money the company owes is in the company the Dreamer. Starting a new one will be a catastrophe. Then you will have to pay for the Dreamer the Daily Prophet and the new one." The older man said.

"Does that mean she is going to own us?" Ginny said.

"Well yes and no. If you want the company back you will have to pay her thirty four million galleons," the younger man said.

"Fine it's settled then Hermione Jane Granger is going to be the president for the Daily Prophet until we can raise enough money to get it back," Harry said and thanking the men from the Magical Law Enforcement.

_A day Later..._

Hermione was in her new office filling out a bunch of paper work. Who knew being the president was so tough? Hermione looked at the paper work for Harry and Ron. Since they didn't have their jobs anymore it would be mean to throw them out in the street. Hermione had to work out who would get secretaries since there were two new people. Neville had joined because he was the vice president of the Dreamer.

Hermione heard a knock on her new double doors.

"You can come in," Hermione said loudly.

She gasped she saw the face she missed seeing. She saw Draco standing in front of her. She quickly ran out of her seat to give him a huge hug and kiss. Draco smiled and began holding her hands.

"You were taking too long to come back," Draco said simply.

"What are you going to do over here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to work here," Draco said. "Look here is my paper work all done."

Hermione loved the idea that her boyfriend would be working here. Draco signed a couple of more things that he had forgotten.

"So does that mean I get my own office?" Draco asked.

Hermione laughed and gave him a strong kiss. Just then the door opened to show a very shocked Harry Potter. Hermione didn't know why, but she regretted the kiss. She stepped away from Draco and went back to her desk. Harry instead of leaving spoke to Draco.

"I suspect you are Hermione's boyfriend," Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

Hermione was surprised she would have suspected them to strangle each other's throats. Hermione smiled at this sight. It was sweet for Harry to finally accept her relationship. She loved when Harry did this. Wait did she just say she loved Harry. She had to get rid of these thoughts.

"Let me show you around," Harry said taking Draco outside of Hermione's office.

Hermione got up and headed toward the secretaries telling them they had a meeting between them. Hermione called Cho, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Emily, and Lavender. They went to the conference room. They all sat down.

"Well I called you here because I will assign you different jobs. Cho you will be my secretary. Parvati you will be Hannah's. Padma you will be Ernie's. Susan I am sad to tell you this but you will be working for Ginny. Emily you will still be stuck with Luigi as usual. Lavender you will be working for my friend Neville," Hermione said.

"What I have to work for him?" Lavender asked.

"Yes you will have to,"

Cho was kneeling over Hermione's paper work. To see another name scribbled on it. It said Draco Malfoy. Cho started to streak her hair. That name sounded so familiar to her.

"Who's Draco?" Cho asked.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. He is a new person who works here. He will be a writer like Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hannah, Ernie, and Luigi."

"Who will be his secretary?" Susan asked.

"Girls I will like you too meet Terry Boot," Hermione said pointing at the door.

The door opened to reveal a handsome young man. He had long feathery raven colored hair. He had the most beautiful dark brown eyes with a hint of hazel in him. He had become very muscular since anyone had seen him. Cho had her mouth hanging open at him. He was the hottest guy she had seen in her life. Terry Boot sat next to Cho and gawked at her.

Her hair was raven colored as well. Her eyes were the thing that brought her closer to him. Still staring at Cho he didn't hear Hermione call his name.

"Terry, Terry will you please pay more attention?" Hermione asked.

Terry looked away from Cho to Hermione. He nodded his head.

"Well you will be working for Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

_Two months later..._

Hermione was in her office again when Neville slammed the door. He was panting very hard like a dog. He breathed in and yelled at Hermione.

"Hermione come outside in the courtyard quickly," Neville said running off again.

Hermione ran after him she saw what Neville was worried about. She saw Draco and Harry dueling very fiercely. Draco threw a spell at Harry and Harry flew to the wall. Harry quickly got up and sent three stunning spells. Draco dodged them all and set another spell. Hermione quickly sent a stunning spell to Draco and Harry. Hermione went in the middle of the courtyard. Hermione turned to Draco.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Hermione screamed.

"I was thinking of defending your honor!" Draco screamed.

"Yeah defending her honor. You attacked me out of nowhere!" Harry yelled.

"At least I can shout to the Four Corners of this earth. I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER! Can you say that Potter!" Draco yelled.

"I LOVE-I love!" Harry couldn't say it.

"Neville who attacked first?" Hermione asked.

"Well I saw Draco hit the first hex," Neville said.

"Well what do you have to say Draco;" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

Draco didn't answer he stood quiet. He grabbed his id he had gotten from Hermione he ripped it off and threw it to the ground. Draco was at least thirty feet away when he stopped. He stood facing Hermione.

"I DID IT FOR REVENGE!" Draco yelled.

Hermione couldn't believe it, but part of her did. He hadn't changed at all. He just wanted to hurt Harry. He knew she would bring him back here. Hermione didn't know what to do. She just ran taking her anywhere where her feet would take her. She saw a Muggle park and went to a nearby tree. She kneeled against it and began to cry. Hermione felt a light tap on her shoulder and saw...

**Author's note: Who do you think tapped her shoulder? Tell me if you liked this chapter or not. I found it kind of boring, but I hoped you didn't! Please review**


	13. THE END!

**Author's note: I am sad to say this we'll be my last chapter! Song is by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. Song called at the beginning. Oh yes almost forgot I re-wrote the last paragraph from my last chapter.**

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you. 

Hermione didn't feel the touch. The person this time squeezed her shoulder. It wasn't to hard it wasn't to soft it was a comforting hand. Hermione turned her face downward. She saw a pair of golden color high heels. She looked a bit higher and saw red hair. It was Ginny Weasley. Ginny had a worried look in her eyes. Her red hair concealed of half of her face. Hermione didn't understand. Two months ago Ginny wanted to kill her now she was comforting her.

"Are you all right? Everyone is talking about on what happened between Draco and Harry," Ginny said getting up from her crouched position.

"Yeah a bit," Hermione said almost forgetting on what Draco said to her.

"Look I'm sorry on what happened. I just want to say sorry," Ginny said putting her hair tucked behind her ear.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't make Draco dump me," Hermione said getting up.

"No I didn't, but I'm sorry for all the things I did. I'm sorry for teasing you I'm sorry for hexing you through out all these years," Ginny said quickly.

"Don't worry I forgive you. Part of being a good friend is knowing when to let go," Hermione said.

"There's something I need to tell you. I canceled the wedding with Harry,"

"You what? Harry was your life you'd kill to be with him," Hermione said disbelievingly.

"Yes he was, but _**he**_ would kill to be with you. All he talks about is you. Plus on the bright side I've meet someone knew. He might not be the boy who lived or the chosen one but he's special I can tell," Ginny said smiling.

Hermione didn't say anything. She hugged Ginny. They separated and laughed. They saw a blonde child with pigtails no older than six was skipping toward them.

"Aren't you two a bit early for Halloween," She said in a high pitched voice.

Hermione and Ginny were first confused. Until they realized they we wearing wizard robes in a Muggle park. Ginny didn't know what to say to defend them until Hermione spoke.

"We were on our way to a costume party," Hermione said crouching down so she was level with the child's face.

"Oh have fun then!" She said before hoping off again with her long pigtails jumping beside her.

Ginny and Hermione laughed and went back to the Daily Prophet. They continued the day laughing as if they had been best friends as if it was meant to be. They opened the elevator to see Cho and Terry snogging very passionately. As a secretary Hermione would have ignored it, but she wasn't a secretary anymore. Hermione tapped Cho on the shoulder and coughed loudly. Cho separated from Terry. She gasped for air and chuckled.

"Please keep your love affairs private," Hermione said while getting in the elevator with Ginny close behind them.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. She went to her office and saw Harry. He was looking through her pictures. He caught sight of her as well and put the picture book down. He sat down on one of her chairs and smiled at her. Hermione went to her own chair. They looked at each other with no words.

Harry got up and sat on her desk. Hermione got up and looked at him. He cupped her cheek and wiped off a piece of lint covering her lower eye.

"Harry I'm still mad on what you did to me. It was a very wrong thing to do, but part of me still loves you and it always will. I know it started it out as lie. Ginny told me everything even the part where she canceled the wedding," Hermione said. She would have continued on if Harry hadn't put his finger on her lips.

He kissed her. Magic sparks flew everywhere around them. It wasn't a passionate kiss it was a sweet one. Her lips longed to meet his and she loved it. His arm had begun to get Goosebumps she did that to him. They separated from each other and smiled. Hermione hugged him and whispered in his ear. He smiled and she left out the door.

Hermione went to Ginny. She saw Ginny was chatting with Ron and Luna. Hermione stood beside Luna and tapped her shoulder. Ron somehow understood. He walked out the door. Girl talk, Ron thought. Once Hermione was sure Ron was completely out of reach she spoke to both of them.

"Ginny you know what you said about changing," Hermione said.

Ginny squealed and grabbed her purse. She took Hermione and Luna by the upper arm and disparated. They ended up in Diagon Alley. Hermione smiled she hadn't been here in ages. She actually had seen Harry here in Ollivander's, but had been a bit shy to talk to him. Ginny dragged Hermione to a wizard salon.

A girl with pink short spiky hair came running at her. She looked a bit like Tonks, but a bit more preppy. She appeared to be a friend of Ginny's since she greeted her in a hug. She saw Hermione and walked around her. Hermione followed her every moment. The lady clicked her tongue. She took her upstairs where she took her special treatment.

"My name is Torrance, but you can call me Torr for short," The lady said. She took out her wand from inside her robes and began swirling it around. "Just close your eyes, sit back and relax," Torrance said.

Hermione obeyed and closed her eyes. Torrance swirled it again scissors and combs starting floating around her. One swish at a time made Hermione more beautiful. Many products were applied to her hair. Hermione felt every single brush stroke every cut from her hair. Hermione felt a brush on her shoulders. She was about to open her eyes when she heard Torrance yell.

"No not yet! You're still not ready!" She yelled in a girlish squeaky voice.

Hermione listened. She felt a things smooth over her face. They were applied to her cheek eyelashes, eyelids, and lips. The cloak around her was removed. Hermione still had her eyes closed she did not really want to see.

"You can open your eyes now," Torrance said. Hermione slowly opened her eyes she saw a new and improved Hermione. "Well the clothes definitely match. Just wait here by the curtain.

Hermione stood seeing her reflection in the mirror. She touched her hair and face it was different. It didn't even really look like her. She heard Torrance talking very loudly and turned to the curtain.

"Introducing the new and improved Hermione Jane Granger!" Torrance yelled coming down the stairs.

The curtains opened. There stood Hermione. Her hair was now thinner. Her hair swirled to her shoulders showing well-defined curls. Her was once bushy hair was now shiny and new. Her face now was beautiful not that it wasn't. She had a bit of blush on her cheeks. Her curled eyelashes showed her chocolate eyes even more. Her eyelids had a faint eye shadow with colors of purple and pink mixed together. Her lips were light pink.

Hermione walked down. She looked like a million dollars. Luna didn't even seem to glance twice at Hermione. Ginny on the other hand was circling her like a vulture like Torrance had done a few moments ago.

"So it's not too much," Hermione said.

"I liked the other version better, but I guess you are now beautiful outside and inside," Luna said.

"Well I personally love it let's go show Harry!" Ginny squealed.

Ginny once again grabbed Hermione's shoulder and threw some coins on the desk. They apperated into her office. Hermione waited patiently for Ginny and Luna to retrieve Harry. Hermione stood there until she got tired. She began to walk to her desk. Harry arrived without his glasses so he wouldn't see. Hermione laughed at this sight. Harry's arms flinging in the air so he wouldn't run into anything.

"Ready one two THREE!" Ginny yelled putting his glasses back on her.

Harry gasped. He went running toward Hermione and hugged her. He new she was always beautiful, but this was beyond what he imagined. She looked gorgeous better looking than Ginny.

"I love it," He said pulling her into a kiss.

**Epilogue 2 years into the future: A Wedding! A Child! Two Proposals! A Pregnancy!**

Hermione was in the living room yelling upstairs. "Harry c'mon we're going to be late for the wedding!" Hermione yelled.

"I can't put this bow on," Harry said trying to tie it as he came down stairs.

Hermione chuckled and put it on for him. He chuckled as well and gave her kiss. They apperated hand in hand. The chapel was gorgeous. It had flowers and banners everywhere.

"Let's go inside," Harry said whispering in Hermione's ear.

They entered it was about to start. They sat next their friends: Neville, Lavender, Ron Luna, Ginny and Colin.

Harry was still holing Hermione's hand he whispered something else in her ear.

"It reminds me of our wedding,"

"Yeah except we didn't have elves serving champagne in the corners," Hermione said pouting.

Harry was about to respond when the music for the bride played. Everyone stood up. Cho had a simple silky dress around her. Her hair had a few curls at the ends. She walked and stood smiling at her man, Terry Boot.

_Minutes Later..._

The priest waved his arms in delight. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cho and Terry kissed each other passionately and broke apart. They smiled and waved to the crowd. They began walking outside. The rest of the crowd followed. They were all outside the door. Ginny almost fell to the floor. Colin grabbed her stomach.

"Colin I think its time!" Ginny said yelling. Ginny's water broke. Colin took quick action and disappeared with her. The others soon new what it was about and disaparated as well.

They apperated to St. Mungus to see Ginny being rushed by some healers. They waited in the waiting room. Colin burst through the door startling everyone.

"It's a boy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The rest followed Colin in the room. Ginny was smiling and playing with the baby's hands. They surrounded Ginny's bed. The baby was pale and had light red hair. He had Colin's eyes, nose, and mouth. He had light freckles all around his cheeks.

"What are you going to name him," Lavender asked.

Ginny bit her lip and looked at Colin. They knew the perfect the name for their newborn son.

"Adam John Creevey," they said in unison. They all smiled at the name.

_A day later... _

Everyone was at a party celebrating Ginny's new baby. When Ron broke the silence. He coughed a few times to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know Luna and I have been going out for the past year and a half so I now wish to say something in response." Ron kneeled in one knee and took out a box from inside his robes.

"Luna Lovegood will you marry me," Ron said showing a diamond ring that he probably spent his whole year of money on.

"Yes," Luna said. Ron put the ring on the finger and Luna and Ron kissed.

Harry and Hermione clapped and yelled loudly at these two. Everything was quiet again. Everyone soon regained his or her conversations from before. Harry and Hermione began whispering when they saw Neville and Lavender leaving hand in hand.

They went to the deck of the restaurant under the moonlight. "Um I was going to this in front of all the people, but I guess Ron beat me to the chase," Neville said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about Neville?" Lavender asked.

"Will you marry me?" Neville asked on one knee. He showed the most beautiful ring Lavender had ever seen. It was at least a three-carrot diamond ring. It was round and glimmered with the moon. The silver band was thin that finished the ring.

"Neville I don't know what to say," Lavender said.

"Say yes," Neville said enthusiastically.

"Yes," She said chuckling.

They kissed under the gleaming moonlight.

Hermione and Harry arrived late at night. Their job tomorrow was their least of their worries. Hermione didn't feel so good. She clenched her stomach. Hermione felt like throwing up so bad. She ran to their bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Harry grabbed her hair and rubbed her back. Once she was finished Harry handed her a towel.

"Are you all right?" Harry said a little frightened. Hermione wiped her mouth.

"Harry I'm pregnant!" Hermione squealed.

**Author's note: I know this chapter was little boring, but who cares. No I won't be writing a sequel to this. Please review and tell me what you think of the pairings and Epilogue! **


End file.
